Percy and Friends Become Gods
by hungergames.percyjackson
Summary: The Olympians have died out leaving their kids take their place. Drama,love,troubles, and stress await our friends in their new adventure. Warning: May be OOC and flames will be overlooked. Picture from some Greek mythology websiter- I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

**The gods all died out, but not without leaving orders to Chiron about how to make new gods. We follow the travels of the new gods and goddesses of the 43rd century. **

Percy Jackson- God of seas, earthquakes, rivers, creator of horses, god of floods, droughts.

Annabeth Chase- Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, warfare, handicrafts, reason, military war, and all the other smart stuff.

Grover Underwood- God of the wild.

Piper McLean- Goddess of beauty, love, and all that other girly stuff.

Leo Valdez- God of fire, blacksmiths, metalworking, sculpture, and volcanoes.

Thalia Grace- Goddess of the hunt, archery, wilderness, wild animals, childbirth, plague, and the moon.

Jason Grace- God of the skys, heavens, thunder, storms, weather, law, order, fate, and the ruler of the gods.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Goddess of marriage, childbirth, women, kings, heirs, and empires.

Will Solace- God of music, poetry, the sun, prophecies, healing, truth, archery, and light.

Katie Gardner- Goddess of agriculture, seasons, harvest, and grain.

Travis Stoll- God of travel, messengers, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, and athletics.

Rose Frieten- Goddess of the hearth, home, and cooking.

Nico di Angelo- God of the Underworld and the dead.

Sarah Thompson- Goddess of vegetation, spring, seeds of fruits of the field, and the Underworld.

Cole Deen- God of war, blood lust, violence, manly courage, and civil order.

Pollux Fasder- God of wine, parties, festivals, madness, civilization, and drunkenness.

**These are the 16 Olympians. Over the time Hades, Persephone, Hestia, and Pan we added to the Olympian Council.**

**Prologue:**

Chiron wheeled his way into the elevator of the Empire State Building and inserted the special key card before pressing the 600th floor button. He let his mind wonder what the gods needed in the middle of the year as he stood from his chair into full centaur form. The elevator door dinged signalling he made his way to Mount Olympus. It was beautiful as always, but something was off about it. No minor gods and goddesses danced on the sidewalks of the street Chiron was trotting up now, blinds and curtains were drawn in the houses lining the pathway, flowers that were once blooming with life, were now wilting and dieing. A silver mist embedded the Throne Room casting an eerie look to it as the sun, which was barely shining, hit the building. The clouds weren't as strong as they should've been making them thin and barely noticeable to the human eye. Before Chiron even reached a 1/3 of the way there, he knew something horrible and something he dreaded was happening.

Still, he continued on wondering what he had to do with all of this. Certainly he, just a trainer of heroes, couldn't solve the problem at hand. Hesitating at the double golden doors of the Throne Room, Chiron ran his hand over his beard. After a few moments of hearing no arguing inside, no music or anything playing behind him, no giggles from the nymphs and dryads that were being flattered by gods, no noise expect the faint sound of the city life down below the good few thousand feet high palace, Chiron headed in, nervous to no extent.

When he entered he saw the sixteen 50 foot thrones making a large Greek style "u," each decorated represented the patron god or goddess to sit in them. The people who sat in them now, looked nothing like gods. Each were sickly pale with their hair falling out in heaps, scattering the floor around their seats. They seemed to be only human sized as most were laying full across the seat of the chair while others sat with their backs against the back, barely allowing their small forms to be seen. Some were moaning or groaning in what seemed pain and frustration, others were having a coughing fit making Inchor flow out of their mouths, over their hands and chins. A few were just laying with their eyes shut and they seemed to be trying to block out the word. The mighty Olympians' clothes were faded out as if they had been washed with the same detergent over 400 times in a day. The usual glow emitting off their bodies, was no longer there leaving just a horribly sick human or god in it's place.

Zues saw Chiron walking in and tried to manage a small smile of appreciation, but that little gesture made pain shot through his body. He gritted his teeth and his wife gripped his hand, signalling she was hurting too. He knew this had to be done soon. His children, wife, sisters and brothers couldn't take this pain for much longer. They weren't used to it and the sooner it was done and the sooner they were at peace, the better. "Chir-" Zues coughed up more blood of the gods than he should've. Chiron tried to walk over to him, but the hand Hera barely held up, stopped him. Hera tried to sit up from her position, but failed and fell back down writhing in pain and weakness. Athena wiped the sweat off her brow. "Chiron," Athena started. Chiron had never heard sound so weak and helpless before. "We're dieing."

Chiron nodded gravely. He knew their appearance and health had finally made the situation clear and permanent. "What can I do?"

Ares weakly throw a scroll at his feet before coughing and laying on his back, blood dripping from his mouth down his chin and over his neck. "Read the scroll," Apollo told him.

More scrolls were thrown at the foot of the thrones or for some, on the edge of the throne. Hades smiled weakly. "It's time."

Persephone nodded and took her husband's hand. "We put our trust in you, Chiron."

Chiron nodded. "I will do what the scroll instructs."

Poseidon coughed. "Tell our kids...we love them dearly."

That was the last straw for Chiron's heart. It broke in half as he watched the gods try and nod their heads in agreement. "We must go," Hestia closed her eyes and smiled softly and weakly before her body went up in red flames leaving a campfire smell behind. The other gods followed her, leaving nothing but the scrolls, Chiron, their scent, and the empty Throne Room behind before heading to their own Underworld of sorts. Chiron gathered each scroll before leaving back to Camp Half-Blood and fulfill the gods last wish.

**How was it? Review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**We will never forget the victims and brave men and women of 9/11. Let them rest in peace now. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Cole, Ashley, and Sarah. The rest belong to Rick though they may be OOC. **

**This isn't my favorite chapter. I think it's my least favorite, but I thought Percy and friends deserved a note from their parents. Hopefully you like it more than I do!**

**Chapter 1:**

Chiron called everyone requested to the Council Room of the Big House. Curious, everyone headed there. Percy walked with Rose, behind Annabeth who was talking to Rachel. Nico talked to Will behind the rest of the teenagers. Jason and Piper were joking around and playfully shoving each other around, showing the crush for the other, while Leo and Sarah were arguing over which cereal was better. Cole, Ashley, Pollux, and Thalia were talking about Green Day's latest album. Katie, Travis, and Grover were fighting about the prank the Hermes cabin pulled a few minutes before. Normal day for these teens.

Chiron was the only one nervous. How does he tell these kids that their parents died and their last wishes were for them to become the gods in their place? Yeah, that was going to be hard. Once everyone sat down and were quiet, looking at Chiron expectantly for the reason they were called there. Rose knew it was something bad. She could read people like no other and Chiron's face was not something pleasant. She knew something bad happened, but what? Another war? More monsters? Everyone knew by Rose's thinking face that something wasn't right. "What's wrong, Chiron?" After a couple of minutes, Annabeth was the first to ask.

Chiron took a deep breathe and laid each scroll in 5 columns, 4 in each, with the last column having only a single scroll. "A few days ago, the Olympians...died."

Everyone gasped and Rose shook her head. Her mom was the last family she had, and now nothing. She has no one but friends. "What do you mean?" Cole shouted out. "That's not possible!"

Chiron nodded gravely. "It is, Cole. After a certain amount of millenia, the gods fade."

"What are we going to do?" Sarah gripped Cole's hand tightly. "If there's not any gods, what are we going to do?"

Annabeth defended her mother, "My mom wouldn't just leave us with nothing, there has to be something she had the gods do."

Rachel sighed. "I already see what's coming." She shook her head. "I don't like it."

"What, Rachel?" Nico voiced out for everyone.

"Did my dad tell you something?" Will asked, slightly offended that his dad would tell his Oracle what was going on rather then his own son.

Rachel chuckled. "The Oracle Spirit left me this morning."

Another gasp of surprise filled the room. "No," Thalia breathed out. "It just can't leave you, can it?"

Piper nodded gravely. "If Apollo was the one who guided it to another person, it can."

_How in the world does she know that? _Jason thought, staring at Piper.

Chiron sighed. "I'm guessing Apollo and Athena worked together to find the solution we have."

The kids in the room looked at the scrolls while Percy asked the question everyone was thinking, "Which is...?"

Deadly silence filled the room as they all held hands with the other, preparing for the worst. They all had been through so much together. From the Second Titan War to the Second Giant War and putting down Gaea, but this. This was the worst news they could've got in their whole 17 or 18 years of life. People held their breathes as others barely breathed to start with. Chiron's face was a mask of pure seriousness. The tension in the room was so thick that a chainsaw was needed. "You are to become gods."

A few kids jumped out of their seats, some stood frozen in shock, while the rest tightened their grip on the hands they were holding. "What do you mean, become gods?" Leo shouted. He couldn't believe it.

Chiron nodded. "You are to become the gods in your parent's place."

"Why us?" Piper nearly whispered.

"Your parent's have requested you."

Jason held up the hand that wasn't holding Piper's. "What do you mean?"

Thalia grabbed the scroll with a bow and moon, symbolizing Artemis. She scanned the words.

_Make Thalia, my head Hunter and lieutenant my equal once I am gone. I fully trust she will take her status seriously and take care of the other Hunters in place for me. She could even make a better goddess then I ever was. Tell the Hunters that I thought of them as family and my own children. I miss them dearly and that I believe the world's monsters should be taken of with no problems._

_Artemis, former goddess of the moon, archery, childbirth, wildlife, widerness, the hunt, and plague._

The room was quiet as Thalia reread the text mulitple times over, making sure it was really written from Artemis and not a prank by the Hermes cabin or Hermes himself. Once she was done, she placed the scroll on the table in front of her and put her head in her hands. Grover picked up the piece of birch wood bark, knowing Pan used that one.

_I trust the full responbilities of my title to my only son, Grover. I have no doubt in my mind that he can handle the problems with the wild and humans along with the nature spirits who worship me. Tell him I love him more than I bet he thought I did and I'm very proud of what he's accomplished. I only wished I lived to see him grow old._

_Pan, the former god of the wild._

Grover dropped the piece of wood to the floor as he sat staring at it on the floor with wide eyes, brimming with unshed tears. Sarah reached out and grabbed the dark purple scroll knowing it was for her mother. She didn't open it for a minute, she just stared at it, not sure if she wanted to read it. One squeeze from Cole gave her the tiny bit of courage to open it up. She was just afraid that she couldn't read it.

_The title of my subjects should be handed over to Sarah, my wonderful daughter. Let her read this herself if you could. Sarah, honey, I know life has been hard for you and I wasn't always there to help with some problems, but what you don't know was that I always there. I stayed in your heart and mind, guiding you towards the right path. I watched you constantly in and out of the Underworld because I wouldn't be able to stand to see you hurt. I love you Sarah. I loved your dad too, but this is my time to be at peace with my husband. I trust that you will make me happy._

_Peresphone, former goddess of the Underworld, spring, and the seed of the fruit of the field._

Traitor tears trailed down Sarah's cheeks as she finished her note. She couldn't believe it. Her mom watched her. All those years she was sure it was just her and her dad, she was actually there for her. A small smile bloomed on her face as she closed the scroll. Percy hesitately grabbed the shell styled scroll. That was deifinitely his dad's. He opened it up and started reading.

_Percy should have my title once I cease and go to the Underworld with my family. Son, I have total trust in you that you make the right decision in whatever you need to do from this point on. You always managed to shine through the dark times and my pride and joy for never ceased for you no matter what happened. I'm sorry for your past, but I wish you the best in the new generation of the gods._

_Poseidon, the former creator of horses, god of earthquakes, rivers, seas, floods, and droughts._

Percy took a deep breathe after reading that. His dad was gone, forever. He couldn't believe it. After everything his dad is just gone. He didn't know whether to be mad or mourn over his father. Cole picked up the piece of metal that was tainted blood red. No it wasn't real blood, just paint. At least that's what Chiron hoped. Cole scanned the message.

_Cole should be able to make me proud, or I'll have to get out of the dead and make him do better. He is the strongest and bravest among the children that I have that are alive. I could go on about how proud I am, but I'm not really soft like everyone else, so just tell him to make a better solider out of himself then he already has and I'm happy he's mine. Blah, blah, blah._

_Ares, the former god of war, bloodlust, civil order, manly courage, and violence. HAHA!_

Cole laughed and smiled proudly once he finished reading his. Seeing his reaction made Nico reach out and take the obsdian rock tablet scroll thing thinking his dad would just address him and be done with it. Hades did have a soft side, but that was really small and he didn't show it much. Nico wasn't getting his hopes high or such.

_Nico would be the new god of the Underworld once I die. Nico, I know I may not be like a father like all the others, but you definitely changed that part of me and taught me about family and love. Yes I did just write that. Love. I love you. It's a weird feeling like being expected back to Olympus weird, but I know I do. Sadly, I didn't know how to express it. We, dead loving people, don't usually have that loving side nor do we expect it. So yeah there. You make me proud, boy._

_Hades, former god of the Underworld and the dead._

Nico simply smirked a little once he was done. He did the impossible. He changed the famous cold Hades into having feelings. Maybe Hades changed Nico too. Leo eagerly grabbed at his piece of metal made from his father, wanting to know exactly what his dad felt about him. Just as he was about to read it, he questioned himself. What if his dad didn't really care for him and just needed a kid to take his place? No. That wasn't it. Once he gathered an ounce of courage, Leo immediately started reading.

_Make Leo the new god. He has made me the proudest of all the gods. From his first invention to the Argo II to helping out Annabeth redesign Olympus, only better. He in fact is a better blacksmith than I ever was so I have no doubt in my mind that he will make me proud and take his new inventions to heart and seriously. Tell him one thing. I love him just like I love all my other kids, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't proud. I always watched you boy. Always._

_Hephateus, former god of blacksmiths, metalworking, volcanoes, fire, and scupltures._

Leo jumped out his seat startling everyone else with a giant smile on his face. His dad was proud of him. Will, seeing his best friend's reaction, grabbed at the sheet of music colored a blinding yellow. Apollo. Once his hand touched it, he put the text in line of vision to start reading.

_Ah, out of my kids, I believe Will has proved himself the most. He stands for what I stand for the most. He's an amazing healer and I know he's reading this right now rather than Chiron. Anyway, Will you have made me amazingly proud, so have fun being the new sun god. Of course you will never be as hot and awesome as me, but you can try. I think this requires a hikau._

_Will is a new god,_

_Never will be as awesome,_

_But I love him dearly._

_Apollo, the former, hot, god of music, poetry, prochepies, light, the sun, truth, healing, and archery._

Will laughed as he finished his and thought about how much his dad's hikaus sucked. He leaned back in his chair, placed his feet on the ping pong table and smiled. His dad was a pretty cool guy. Annabeth grabbed the blueprint scroll knowing the other gods wouldn't touch the thing meaning it was her mother's.

_Annabeth, you have made me prouder than I have ever been before. Rebuilding Olympus should be an amazing accomplishment for you and I know that you will be a great goddess of wisdom. Make me proud. I love you._

_Athena, the former goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, warfare, military war, and handicrafts._

Annabeth sighed in content when she finished the note. Her mother wasn't one to use words, and neither was Annabeth so that short letter was good enough for her. Ashley swallowed and grabbed the scroll with a checkmark on it. Her mother always did like being simple and straight to the point.

_Ashley, dear, how do I start? I only wish I could've seen you in person and tell you these things, but I couldn't and that's what pains me the most. I want to understand that I love you and your siblings the same along with being proud of all of you. I mean what mom wouldn't be proud of her kids that can never lose. Well, I do love you and I'm more proud than you think. With that said, I hand you over the title of victory. Watch over everyone and make my love blossom even more (if possible) for you._

_Nike, former goddess of victory._

That was perfect for Ashley. She wiped away the few tears that made it out of her eyes and sat back in her chair before closing her eyes. Piper crossed her fingers and looked among the scrolls for something that wasn't pink. No such luck. She groaned and picked up the pink heart shaped scroll, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Why pink?

_I like pink, Piper. Pink is pretty and the color of love. Get used to it. You're going to use it more often now. Aw I bet you're going to love it! Anyway, darling, I have made you the one to take my place for like 600 reasons. Maybe I'll put them all on here! Nevermind, Athena won't let me. But I'll tell you some though! One! I love JASPER! Jasper includes you, so yeah. Two, you are very special to me, Piper. I love you a lot and you make me super proud. I mean you showed people that I wasn't weak or soft and all about beauty. You showed them strength and power. For that I am grateful. Three, you need to increase your wardobe. You could use a lot more dresses and skirts and j- FINE ATHENA. Sigh. I have to go now, bye darling. I love you!_

_Aphrodite, the former goddess of love and beauty._

Piper was half happy and half disgusted by that note. Jasper? What is that? Piper decided she didn't want to know. At least her mom loved her a bunch, but she wasn't going to change her clothes for dresses. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. Not happening. Travis laughed at Piper and grabbed the envolvpe from his father. Eagerly, he opened it and read.

_Travis, you have made me happy. I mean you are amazing at stealing and pranking. Not as good as me, but still. I believe you'll take this job seriously and- HAHAHA. Seriously. No son, I want you to make life interesting for the millions of years you have this job. I trust you to do that. Because if you just prank once a day and then go deliver messages, I'll be pretty disappointed. So you have my permission to go all out on the pranks and theivery. All out, Travis. Your last name isn't Stoll for nothing. I love you and am proud of what you've become. _

_Hermes, the former amazing god of theivery, cunning wiles, messengers, travel, trade, diplomacy, writing, and lanuage._

Travis smiled evilly and got that mischevous glint in his eye that matched his father's. He was going to take his dad up on that offer of going all out with the pranks. This was going to be fun. Rose took a deep breathe before grabbing her flame colored scroll. She gulped and read it slowly.

_I know this pains you, Rose, but it's my time to go. Being my only daughter must've been hard and I'm sorry about that, but I don't regret anything. You have made me above and beyond proud with how well you've grown up. All those days together near your realms, now, were definitley the best I've had in a long time. You always manage to get a smile on someone's face and make peace with everyone. For that, you have made my love for you just grow and become more and more surprisingly big. I will never forget you and I hope you won't forget me. I love you, darling. Make me proud and have a good life._

_Hestia, the former goddess of the hearth, home, cooking._

Rose smiled the biggest smile she ever had and relaxed. She was worried about what her mother was going to say, but now she was okay. She was perfect actually. Knowing her mother loved her and was proud of her, plus she enjoyed the time they spent together, was amazing news. She wouldn't forget her mother no matter how hard she tried. Katie grabbed the note that identified her mother's. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the paper and read it.

_Katie, you've made me proud though I wished you eat more cereal. Seriosuly that stuff is really good for you and tastes amazing too. You should carry the love for cereal onto the next generation of gods. Yeah, make them understand how wonderful it is. Anyway, I hope you have a good life and make my pride only grow bigger than it already has for you grow into a bigger amount. I love you, Katie, more than you know._

_Demeter, former goddess of grain, harvest, seasons, and argiculture._

Katie mearly rolled her eyes at her mother's love for cereal. She wasn't going to stretch on that to her friends. She would probably rant about it to herself or her children. Maybe. Probably. Nah, she won't. Rachel didn't even want to read hers. She knew it wasn't anything important, but she grabbed it anyway. Lazily, she opened it and skimmed the words.

_Yeah make Rachel take my place. She's not a demigod so I like her more than the others, but I can't really say I'm proud of her. I trust her to my job. There you go. Picked someone._

_Hera, former goddess of women, childbirth, and marriage._

Rachel crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the trash can across her spot at the table. She wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or not care. She shrugged it off. At least she got something. Pollux clumisly grabbed his paper.

_Have fun being on Olympus, son. Don't do anything stupid and drink a lot of wine for the amount I missed out on all those horrible years of being at that stupid camp. I'm proud, blah blah, love, blah, blah. Yeah. Have fun._

_Dioynsus, former god of parties, festivals, wine, madness, civilization, and drunkness._

Pollux hiccuped and stuffed the note in his pocket. Or tried to anyway. It fell on the ground. He looked at it before taking another drink of wine. Jason was last. He didn't really want to hear what his dad said. It was probably about something that he could've done better or stuff. But when Piper gave a reassuringly squeeze of his hand, he took the last paper off the table. He held his breathe as he read.

_Jason should take my place. He wouldn't know it, but I'm proud of what he's done and amazed with his control on his powers and strength. I just wish he'd man up and ask Piper out. It makes me look weak. Anyway, besides the fact that he's not asking Piper out anytime soon, I love him. Weird. It felt weird writing that. I'm the ruler of gods, I shouldn't feel weird. This boy is going to be the death of me. Whatever. Tell him to make me proud and be a good leader. I know he could do it. _

_Zues, the...do I really have to write former Athena? Come on, I mean I could just write god of...Fine. Former god of the skys, weather, thunder, order, fate, law, storms, and ruler of the gods._

Jason smiled softly at the message. His dad actually was proud of him, he just hoped the blush wasn't showing about asking Piper out. He was sure Piper liked him only as a friend. Not more than that. He folded the note up and put it in his pocket so Piper wouldn't see that message. Everyone glanced between each other waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, they gave up and looked at Chiron. Chiron smiled softly. "Do you all expect your roles?"

They all nodded. Chiron sighed. "Very well. We must head to Olympus. Tomorrow you will be gods."

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, they become gods here! Hooray! **

**Please correct me on the characters if they are OOC. My bad on that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any of the PJO or HoO characters. Only Rose, Cole, Ashley, and Sarah.**

**Chapter 2:**

Every demigod that was at Camp Half Blood walked up the abandoned street of Mount Olympus. Even though Chiron had trust in these kids, he knew better than to leave them alone without supervision. They were still _teenagers_ and who knew what horrible things they could do while he was gone? Connor and a few of the Hermes kids already thought ahead and went to make posters and fliers once Chiron told him about the unexpected trip. Yeah, let's just say it wasn't very kid friendly things to do. Then again, these were teenagers.

Knowing something was wrong by the creepy fog that seemed to curl around the new gods' and goddesses' feet, the campers glanced around nervously as if they were looking for reassurance that something bad didn't happen. Too bad it would never come.

Rose shuddered and instinctively walked closer to Percy whispering, "I didn't think it was this bad."

Percy nodded. "Neither did I."

Cole gave a reassuring squeeze to Sarah's hand knowing she needed it. This was far beyond anything created in horror movies. These kids _knew _how happy and life filled this place was before...what ever happened to it. Now? It was like the people had never existed and the vibe was just dieing. It even managed to freak Nico out a bit.

Then, the temperature dropped dramatically causing everyone to shiver and many of the guys to stick an arm around the girls or give them their jackets. Chiron stopped and worriedly glanced up at the sky. It was the darkest blue anyone had seen in the day time as the sun seemed to fade out and the clouds filled the sky. "It's worse than I thought," Chiron muttered to no one in particular and started rubbing his beard. "We must hurry."

No one denied, but whispers about the possibilities of what could be happening broke out through the crowd. The fog thickened around the teens' feet as if it were pushing them to the Throne Room faster and urgently. "Chiron, what's going on?" Someone finally voiced out after a few minutes of silence.

Chiron ignored her's and others' questioning and continued trotting up, deep in thought. How had it gotten this bad already? It should've at least waited a few days before it got to this point. With that, how would the kids react? It's not exactly easy to tell them that their parents, some of the demigod's _only _parent, that they're gone forever? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring them all up here.

The chattering about the mood continued as they reached the Throne Room double doors. All of the needed demigods, stepped forward waiting instructions. The others looked between the rest of the crowd, wondering why they would step up. Were they missing out on something?

"Everyone in," Chiron ordered sternly.

The campers followed their trainer's words and walked into the empty room of the Olympians. It was worse then when Chiron had last seen it. Barely any light shown through and a dry, strong wind blowed through the room causing a rustle like there was grass in the room or something. Some of the kids gulped, Aphrodite girls clung to the guys they were closest to, well besides Piper, and the rest tensed. "What happened to this place?" Connor asked in disbelief as he looked around.

Chiron walked over to the hearth and put his hand to it. Barely any warmth at all radiating from it. This had to happen now and he knew the order it needed to go in. "Okay, everyone listen up. I will explain the situation later, but for now, no one say a word while I'm doing this," Chiron's face was a stony mask as he faced his students.

They just nodded and were automatically worried. Whenever Chiron was like that, something very bad was going to happen. "Will, step up," Chiron gestured him forwards. The sun god needed to be presented first to warm the earth again.

Will walked up in front of the crowd before standing tall and asking, "What do I have to do?"

Chiron grabbed a messenger bag from Athena's statue, as was he told to do by the goddess, and grabbed out a small amount of light. "Stand in front of Apollo's throne, will you?"

Will stood at the base of his father's throne and held out his hands, knowing what was to happen. Chiron transferred the ball of light to Will where once it was in his possession, light up. "Now repeat after me. 'I, Will Solace, vow to take the responsibility..."

"I, Will Solace, vow to take the responsibility," his body seemed to glow with each word said. The ball of light grew at the end of the statement.

"...of all the realms of Apollo from now..."

"Of all the realms of Apollo from now," a pinch started in his lower back making him grit his teeth in response, but holding his ground.

Chiron's face softened. "This is going to hurt, Will. From now until my own term as god has ended.' Everyone look away now!" Everyone shielded their eyes not knowing why.

"From now until my own term as god has ended." The ball of light grew and engulfed the room in a bright yellow light, growing brightest around Will who had screamed out in pain as he felt thousands, maybe even _millions_, little knives stabbed each part of his body, the worst at his head. He fell the ground writhing in pain as the few seconds of light left everyone cowering into each other. Once it was over, Will passed out from the pain as Inchor took place of his real blood and he was giving all of his powers of realms.

Everyone glanced either worried, shocked, or grimacing at the sounds of his scream. "Is he going to be okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did he just become a god?"

"What's going on?"

"Children!" Chiron shouted out over the questions he wasn't ready to answer yet. "I told you not to speak until I was finished. Will is fine, he'll wake up in a few minutes. Now, Rose, step forward."

Rose gulped and bravely walked forward, ignoring the questioning and pitying looks. She hated pities. Why were they pitying her though? She was about to become a god! Thing was, she didn't know she wanted to seeing how much pain Will was in. Chiron started the same procedure, handing her a small piece of flame and having her repeat the same exact words Will had said, but with her mother's name.

Percy tried to block out her screams as he shielded his eyes from the bright red light engulfing the room again. Of course it didn't work. How could you ignore the pleads of the one you secretly have a crush on and is your best friend? Percy couldn't.

The same went for each of them. Nico, Cole, Travis, Percy, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Annabeth, Sarah, Pollux, Katie, Rachel, Ashley, and Grover all went, slightly scarred as they heard either their crushes or their best friends scream out in pain. They each got an item representing the realms they were to now look over.

Once they were all done, no one dared look at them. They should've. They would've seen quite a sight. Chiron stood by, waiting for the Olympians to wake up. It was going to be weird seeing them as his boss when he had been the one training them so many years, and being in two major wars with them and having them even more power than him. Yeah, that would become awkward.

Meanwhile, Chiron grabbed the 16 champagne glasses out of the messenger bag and set them on the arm of each throne. He then went back around, filling them with nectar to seal their fate. No one moved, not even a single breathe, as they watched Chiron walk around the thrones. What just happened? Did their friends and/or siblings just get turned into gods? What happened to the real Olympians? The hearth burned brighter, lighting up the room in time with the sun's more brighter mood and as the stars on the ceiling twinkled with a new found intensity. The room soon became the Throne Room they all knew and comed to love after a few minutes.

Will was the first to stir, which only made sense. He sat up, feeling better than before, and groaned before running a hand through his hair. "What happened?" He asked, his voice deeper surprising even him.

Chiron smiled softly at him. "Just sit on your throne, Lord Will." It was going to be weird calling him that alright.

Will's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but still sat on his throne. Well, tried to. He was pretty short for the 50 foot tall seat. "Think to be sixty feet, Will," Chiron guided.

Will nodded his head and closed his eyes before picturing himself that height. Like a snap of his fingers, he could feel his body growing before stopping. He looked down at himself to see he was 60 feet tall. "Now that, is cool," he grinned and sat on his throne. "What now?"

"You wait," Connor guessed, too shocked to move, but somehow managed to find words. He couldn't believe what happened. His freaking brother and _partner in crime _is a god! You know, along with his other friends.

Rose joined slightly after while Will had been messing with his new powers, learning more about them. She took one look at Will before dropping her jaw. He looked so different. Stronger. Definitely stronger, but like he knew more too. His blonde hair had grown a bit and his blue eyes were definitely brighter. He was also, you guessed it, taller. "Will?" She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice even if she wanted to.

He stopped with the mini ball of light he had in his hand and glanced over at the source of the voice. She was standing now, and she didn't look like Rose at all. Her light brown hair flowed to her waist, obviously, but was in a ponytail at the time, leaving out her bangs sprawling over her forehead, almost into her brown nearly red eyes that were soft and kind. She had definitely...grown into a more fitting body for a goddess. Her once baggy clothes was replaced with a long flowing red dress. "Rose?" He responsed back incredously.

She nodded and watched him stare at her for a few moments. "What?" She looked irritated. She couldn't stand when people starred at her like she was an alien.

Will shook his head. "Just sit on your throne."

"How? By climbing it?"

He laughed. "No, think about being that height."

She did was he said and was surprised when she became that height, allowing her sit in the throne. "That is freaking awesome, bro!" She exclaimed looking at Will.

He nodded. "That's what I said!"

They joked until Nico woke up. They all looked shocked at each other, well besides Rose and Will, before telling Nico to get on his throne. He hadn't changed much, just got more musclar and his olive skin became more apparent.

Soon everyone joined, looking different than they had. At this point, Rose had noticed her dress and wasn't in the greatest mood, since it was a dress. Dresses were classified under: never wear unless there is a funeral or wedding. Only times expected.

Percy looked exactly like Poseidon minus the Bahama's clothing. He still looked good, to well Rose though.

Cole became stronger with more muscle and got this look in his brown eye that would've put Ares's to shame. His dark brown shaggy hair had become buzzed cut making him look like he was going into military school or camp or something like that.

Ashley didn't change at all. Her body became more devolped and her hair a little longer, but the emerald green eyes and auburn hair didn't change at all.

Sarah's hair became a lighter blonde with her usual thin red streaks running in it. Her violet eyes seemed a light shade with a more interested glint in them.

Grover was still a satyr and nothing had changed about him at all. Nope. Not a thing.

Annabeth had become Athena. No one doubted that. Same cold calucating look and stern grey eyes.

Pollux stayed his skinny self, growing a few more muscles, and had a dark purple flame in his eyes now.

Rachel was Rachel. The only thing that changed about her was the motherly look in her face that she gathered.

Piper was the one most changed. Her uneven, choppy hair now straight with no spilt ends and was braided, in a tight and perfect braid that she didn't like. Her bangs swung in her face which had become more etched out. Her clothes was now a simple pink dress that flowed like a sun dress to her knees, and her body became a bit more devopled. Even her nails had changed. They had been manicured and perfected while having a french tip. Her eyes stayed the same though. She was obvioulsy not happy about her changes, so they let her be in peace.

Thalia was the same girl. Nothing different about that.

Jason was the same, but got more muscles and from Piper's point of view, more hot. If that were possible.

Leo, Travis, and Katie all looked the same, besides the fact that Travis had more of a mischevous smirk and glint in his eyes. Everyone checked for their wallets.

Once they were all sitting and talking amongst themselves, Chiron had them quiet down, which didn't really make sense to the rest of the demigods. They were gods, better yet the _Olympians. _They didn't have to listen to Chiron. They didn't, but they still respected him. Chiron smiled at all of them. Never would he have thought that his students would become the next generation of Olympians. "All you have do now is drink your nectar," he announced. "and you are the new Olympians."

Jason smiled and held up his, being the ruler of the gods and shouted out, "To the gods!"

Everyone laughed and raised their glass in the air yelling, "To the gods!"

As they drank their cup of nectar, they felt better and more powerful than they have ever felt. They relished in the feeling before turning to Chiron who smiled bigger and nodded. "All hail the new Olympians."

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me(: **

**Sorry for not updating my other story, but I'm having writer's block on that one, and my brother had an idea on this one, so he helped me out. Mhmm. Thanks for the reviews(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't decided if this is a Percabeth story or a Percy/OC yet, but I know that Rose and Percy have feel feelings for each other. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, blah, blah, blah(:**

**Here we are. Explanations and the first day as a god!**

**Chapter 3:**

Chiron bowed and the other campers reluctantly followed, not sure whether they should be offended, shocked, or happy for their friends and/or siblings. Actually, they were shocked. That was the one feeling that they knew to feel. What had happened to their parents? Why are they the ones to be the gods? Questions and confusion spread through the group once they straightened themselves in whispers. No one was sure what was going on and the gods and Chiron noticed that.

Chiron had other things to do rather than explain to the heroes that their parents are gone forever. He had to finish the ceremony. Of course, Apollo and Hermes had set up a major party once the ceremony was finished. Who wouldn't have a party after something like this? "What now Chiron?" Jason asked, his voice booming through the room and quieting the campers.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. He smiled a little bit more. "Tomorrow, you have to begin dealing with your realms, but Apollo and Hermes have saved this day to celebration."

Leo and Will fist pumped. Piper merely rolled her eyes. "Do we have to go to this party?"

Chiron nodded. "It is in honor of all of you."

Rose groaned. "Do we have to wear a dress?"

Everyone laughed, expect Piper. Neither of them were a big fan of dresses. In fact, Rose had only wore them a few times in her life. For funerals. That's it. So they weren't too happy when Chiron answered, "It is a formal event. You have til 6 o'clock to get ready and be back here. From here to then you can travel Olympus, visit your palaces, or explore your powers. Until then, the Olympians," he bowed again and turned to the campers. He gestured them out of the door promising to tell them about their parents tomorrow since today was supposed to be fun.

Once they all left, the Olympians went silence. Truth be told, they still have no idea whether to be happy, sad, or honored. Rose cleared her throat awkwardly and picked at the hearth making it glow brighter. "So, we're gods," Nico finished for her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. I thought we were bunnies."

"No need for sarcasm," he grumbled back, sinking into his chair, a faint blush dancing across his cheeks.

"This'll be fun," Cole commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

No one knew whether that was sarcastic or serious. Cole didn't know either. It was silent for a few more minutes before everyone burst out laughing. They don't why they did it, it was just seemed right. So they laughed. They laughed to clear their confused thoughts. They laughed to break the uncomfortable silence. They laughed to be the kids they were before they became gods a couple hours ago. They just laughed.

Once they were done, they looked around at each other, smiling. "Think of it this way," Percy started. "We won't have any ridiculous quests."

Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed Brain, we'll be in charge of the quests now."

He blushed and laughed nervously. "Right."

A few laughed at his feeble attempt to make everything better. "You know maybe this could be cool," Travis smirked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning his feet on the hearth.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I really wished that you would burn your feet."

Travis opened his mouth to make a good comeback when Piper's eyes got wide and she jumped off her throne. "Is my palace pink?" If it was, this would be a pretty hard few millenia for her. No one could answer her because she sprinted out of there off in the direction of her palace.

Nico nodded. "She's got a good idea. I'm going to explore."

Thalia thought it would be better to go talk to the Hunters and invite them to the party first. "I'll see you guys later," she mumbled as she snapped her fingers and teleported to the Hunters' camp.

Jason stood up, everyone following his example, and they all went off in different directions, each eager to see their own palaces, new homes, and see what awesome powers they received.

**Piper-**

Piper sprinted as fast as her godly body could go. She couldn't have a pink palace. That would be torture for her during her life if it was. The nymphs and minor gods and goddesses had come out from their houses and palaces since they had a new Council and life was finally coming back to everything. But Piper didn't look at any of it. She just had to find out.

After a lot of cursing, getting lost, and asking for directions, she arrived at a lavender colored palace. It wasn't pink. _Thank the gods, _she thought. _Oh, wait that's me._ She giggled at her own joke thing and calmed down. She walked into her new home and saw her bags there already along with a note sitting on the mahogany dining table under her chandileer.

She walked over to it, ignoring the few nymphs running around cleaning and making her house nicer. She was used to maids. Picking up the note she sat down in one of the chairs.

_Piper,_

_I fixed the color of the house for you. Your welcome. Now enjoy your life and don't forget love is more powerful than anything._

_Your mom._

She placed the note down, smiling and thankful for her mom to do that for her. She sent a silent thanks to her whether she can hear it or not. Right now, she just wanted to relax and get used to her new house. Piper grabbed a few of her bags while the nymphs took the others and she went to explore her house.

**Percy-**

Percy had decided not to see his palace just yet. He already knew his powers, these were just more enhanced and more...powerful. So, he went with the last option: exploring Olympus. Even though he had seen it in bad times and good times, he still haven't seen all of it. He put his hands in his pockets and walked along the street, greeted by other gods and goddesses, a few of which had already flirting with him. Sure they were beautiful, Percy would even go as far as calling them hot, but he was still confused. Confused on his feelings. Being with Annabeth gave him that spark of happiness and he was positive he felt something towards her. She was his best friend though. He didn't want to lose her even if it meant not having her. But being around her, he felt that he had to be on guard and not make a complete fool out of himself. _Trying to impress her_, he thought.

Then Rose came in. They had been best friends for as long as Percy could remember. Started in kindergarten and a few crayons that Rose wanted to use, now they know everything about each other. Well expect for the fact that Percy maybe, just maybe, has a crush on her. He honestly didn't know what he felt towards her. He was himself around her. His guard let down, not caring if he made a fool out of himself. He felt like a kid around Rose. Not like that was a bad thing, but he just...didn't know, and it was making him more confused and frustrated.

_Girls, _Percy thought bitterly, kicking a rock in the street.

He didn't know what to feel, what they feel. He just didn't know.

Giving up in trying to sort out his feelings, he looked around at the statues at the edge of the street. _Looks like we won't be forgetting anyone anytime soon, _Percy smiled a bit. As long as the statues were in tact, they were all good. They wouldn't have to worry about missing anyone soon. "Annabeth really did a good job on these, huh?" Rose asked, standing next to him as he looked up at a statue of Poseidon. She ran her fingers over the words.

Percy flinched a little startled at her sudden appearance, but nodded either way. "It's just so weird."

Rose looked at him, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. It's just like knowing the only way that other kids will now them is by stories and statues."

She nodded, understanding what he was going on about. "We'll never forget them. We'll just to help out the others."

Percy chuckled a little. "Aren't gods forgetful?"

Rose laughed with him and slapped his arm, not really hurting him. "You know what I mean."

He smiled. "Definitely. Now, shall we go explore Olympus?" He asked in an English accent and holding out his arm.

Rose giggled and replied in the same accent, taking his arm. "We shall."

They walked off, laughing and joking around to the other parts of Olympus they have yet to discover.

**Thalia-**

Thalia nervously paced the woods, a couple minutes away from the Hunters' camp. Lady Artemis put Phoebe in charge while Thalia went to Camp under her orders. How was she supposed to tell these girls that their "sister" was now taking over for what was like a mother figure for them. "I can do this. I can do this," Thalia mumbled to herself, over and over, thinking it would convince her so she could just get this over with.

She took a deep breathe and marched confidently into the camp after a few minutes. She walked in as the girls were sitting around thier campfire. Everyone looked at her, confused. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Camp?" a newer member asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Thalia looked down at her feet, sadly. She sat on the head place where Artemis usually sat. Doing that if you aren't Artemis, meant you were disrespecting the goddess. Serval Hunters jumped up, others shouted for her to move, and the rest stared at her shock. Thalia stood up, looking more intimidating than before she became a god. "Girls," she started in her most authority filled voice, "I will explain everything to you tomorrow, but for right now, we need to head to Olympus."

"Why?" Phoebe asked, worried. "Is something wrong with Lady Artemis?"

Thalia blinked back tears. _Do not cry. You're a goddess. Goddess don't cry. Be strong for the Hunters. _She waved a hand. "Lady Artemis is at rest now," it wasn't a lie. "She's fine. The Olympian Council has ordered us to go."

"What do you mean at rest?" the youngest member, Georgia, asked worried as well. "Does that mean she's dead?"

Serval girls gasped. "Lady Artemis cannot die. She is an immortal goddess," Tina, one of the oldest members, commented. "They can fade, but that only happens when no one believes in them anymore, but we're still here."

_If only they knew. If only they knew. _Thalia shook her head. "I told you we would talk about it tomorrow. Today is a day of celebration."

"Of what?" Mandy called out.

Thalia gulped. "I'll tell you before we get to New York."

"What is it, Thalia?" Phoebe asked frankly annoyed. "Why aren't you telling us anything now?"

"I don't want to go anywhere if I don't know why," Daisy grumbled from the group.

"That is enough!" Thalia shouted making every Hunter cringe back at her anger. "You will show respect for Lady Artemis and myself by going to Olympus without questions! If you want to know what we're celebrating then listen here. Olympus is celebrating the new gods that were adjourned today. You will be nice to the Campers there and the new gods. Is that clear?" Thalia hadn't known she could have that much authority in her voice at once. She was just as surprised as the Hunters at her tone.

They all nodded and Thalia sighed, rubbing her temples trying to stop the incoming headache she felt. Not even 4 hours in on the job and she was annoyed. She was positive that was a new world record. "Pack up Camp. We leave in 10 minutes!" She ordered the others.

They all ran off to the designated areas they were set to clean up. Thalia went to help some Hunters when she felt something pull her towards Jamie. It was like a small band of warning drawing her towards the young girl. Thalia went with it because you have to follow your gut right? Somehow she was transferred into the girl's mind. _It's wrong to think this way. _Jamie started. _I'm a Hunter. I have forbidden myself from men. Forever._

Thalia's eyes widened. Two things were extremely wrong with just happened. 1) she just read the poor girl's mind. 2) Jamie was on the brink of breaking her oath to the Hunters. The thing was, Thalia didn't know whether to feel mad or happy for the girl. Jamie was in the Hunters 40 years before Thalia joined and she hasn't exactly been happy the whole time. Maybe it was just time. Thalia tapped Jamie's shoulder and when she turned to face the Lieutenant, she asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded and they walked off out of hearing range of their fellow sisters. "Jamie answer me honestly," Thalia turned towards the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on a boy?"

Jamie's eyes widened and a faint blush spread over her cheeks indicating Thalia's answer. "W-Why would you say that?"

Thalia smiled softly. "Is he worth breaking your oath?"

Jamie looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet. "I don't know, Thalia. We're just friends."

"Does he go to Camp?" She nodded. "Find out if he's worth your oath then come back and talk to me, Jamie." Thalia put her hand on Jamie's shoulder causing her to look up at her.

"You won't tell Lady Artemis?"

Thalia shook her head. "There's no need to." _I already know._

Jamie sighed in relief. "Thanks Thalia."

"Yeah, yeah." Thalia waved her hand towards camp. "Go back to packing, Jamie."

Once Jamie ran away, Thalia sighed. This was going to be way harder than she thought. The Hunters weren't going to take this easy.

**Ashley-**

Ashley decided that since her only power under her mother was winning all the time, she would find out what other powers she had. Being the goddess of victory, it was extremely easy to just snap her fingers and go to a track meet or something like that. The closest one was a foot race between best friends. Without being the love goddess, Ashley knew these two had something for the other. She sat in a bush nearby, smirking. She was going to make this fun for them, her, and maybe, just possibly Piper too. She watched a girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, get in a stance next to a black haired boy. The girl smirked at the boy, "Ready Joey?"

The boy, Joey, nodded smirking as well. "On my mark, Sunshine. 3...2...1...Go!" They both sprinted forward and Ashley focused on the girl, Sunshine, winning. As she thought about it, Sunshine sprinted faster than Joey making him groan and try to increase his speed. Ashley laughed and made him go farther and faster too, bringing the girl a little slower.

_Who knew making people win and lose was fun? _Ashley thought happily as she continued to switch back and forth, giving them a tie in the end. "I win!" Joey yelled proudly, smirking.

Sunshine rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It was a total tie."

Joey ignored her. "What do I get for winning?"

"Another race?"

He laughed and they set up for another race which Ashley purposely let Joey win in. She had a liking in him. Something about him made her want Sunshine just admit her feelings for the kid so they could move on together. _I'm such a hopeless romantic _Ashley laughed and played more with the two kids, making Joey win then Sunshine then repeat the cycle, having the two kids argue in the end about who won. Since she was done there, Ashley decided to check out some other races or games and make more havic throughout the winning world and competeing friends. It was a lot more fun than she thought.

With a snap of her fingers she could make the winner fall and lose, the loser speed up and win. It was nice to put a little twist on things. _Now if I could just get more people to race, I could have more fun. _Ashley thought with a smirk. She could get Piper to charmspeak people.

Oh yeah. Ashley was definitely loving her role as the goddess of victory. She was going to have a whole lot of fun during these next few millenia. She could just imagine it now. The Olympics comes up soon too... Perfect.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! **

**Sorry for the four people thing but more will be next chapter, probably tomorrow!**

**Thanks for the reviews(: **

**Look on my page for the poll about what Thalia should do:**

**a) follow Artemis with being a sworn off goddess**

**b) give love a chance with nico**

**c) give love a chance with leo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm super sorry for not updating guys! I feel so horrible about that, but my math teacher thinks it's such a good idea to give us ten pounds of homework when we have two other projects worth more than a test grade. Whatever.**

**I don't own any of this stuff from either PJO or HoO. **

**Speaking of which, have you read Son of Neptune? I loved it! **

**On with the story! We're just going to skip to the party because I'm out of ideas for everyone else...**

The new gods of Olympus sat in their respective thrones, chatting amongst themselves about what they had found out during the day as they waited for all the campers and Hunters to arrive for the celebration. No one really thought of it as a celebration seeing as their godly parents who were supposed to live forever and ever just died. Either way, this was their parents' wish and it was the least they could do for them even if they didn't do too much for them. Did that make sense?

The day went considerably easy for the new Olympians, learning new powers, visiting their new homes, and hanging out with their friends who were now friends for life. Literally. They essentially had fun with it all. Some were already used to their palaces like Piper and Leo. Others visited their domains like Sarah and Cole. A few learned how to use their powers like Ashley and Will. But in which ever way they did, they learned something.

Finally, after seemed like minutes, but was actually hours, the campers and Hunters walked into the room. The campers were slightly confused, but not as much as the Hunters sicne they had witnessed the whole thing happen. "Welcome," Jason greeted with a smile on his face. Already he was going to be better than Zues, well nicer anyway.

"Lord Jason," Chiron bowed and the others reluntactly followed his example.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You don't _have _to bow."

Cole snorted. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's weird," Ashley admitted. "seeing all them this small."

Leo laughed. "You saw them this small earlier."

She shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Seriously guys?" Percy asked. "We're here for something."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain has a point," Annabeth agreed. "Jason if you will."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Leave everything to me why don't you?"

"Great ruler of the gods," Piper corrected. "That's your job."

He scowled. "Whatever."

"Go on with it! We don't have all night!" Thalia snapped.

He sighed. "Alright, um. Everyone I know a lot of explanation is need-"

"More than a lot," someone interjected in the crowd.

Rachel grimaced. "Watch it. He can smite you with a flick of the wrist."

They...shut up. Jason cleared his throat. "Right. Well you guys deserve to know what happened, but right now the gods have ordered us to celebrate."

A little girl from the Demeter cabin raised her hand. Rose pointed to her and smiled softly. "Yes?"

"What are we celebrating?"

"New gods," Will explained. "There are some new gods."

"You're looking at them," Nico admitted. "But that's a story for another day."

"Now we must party!" Travis shouted, holding up a cup of nectar.

"So dramatic," Sarah rolled her eyes.

Percy laughed. "He's got the right idea."

"Percy...just shut up," Rose muttered.

He glared at her, but did what she said either way. "Any more questions?" Katie asked.

A dozen hands went up. "Alright," Pollux said, actually sober. "Any questions that don't have to do with us either sitting in our parents' thrones, why we're gods, or where the other gods are?"

All the hands went down. Jason sighed. "That's what I thought."

"No downer, dude! Let's just rock out and talk later!" Grover bleated, laughing.

"Wine?" Pollux wondered happily.

"No," Ashley sternly replied. "They're under age."

"We're under age," Annabeth corrected. "Way under age."

"Not my point. You know what I mean."

"I'm completely confused," Cole admitted. "Who's under age?"

Rose laughed. "We are. They are. Well expect some of the Hunters and Chiron. You get my point."

"No I don't," Travis mumbled. "I have a headache."

"Why? You have nothing to use to think with," Katie snorted.

Piper rolled her eyes, feeling the love radiating off the two. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I'm with Piper on this one," Rose agreed.

"Yeah guys," Annabeth ordered. "Let's just get do this."

Jason nodded. "Alright let's do this!"

"Party!" Will and Leo shouted, standing from their thrones and growing down to normal size before snapping their fingers and making all sorts of decorations and music and such appear. The others followed their example in a less dramatic situation. Will cranked the music loud and cheerful for the party. The campers and Hunters looked between each other, nervously, confused, and some excited. Finally they decided, what the hell? Might as well party while everyone's here and ready. So they followed the gods out to the dance floor and chatted amongst each other.

Let the party begin.

**I'm going to end it here because the dance I've decided is going to be really long and needs to be a separate chapter. Lots of romance and drama in the next one. Let's see how this one goes whenever I update!**

**I swear on the Styx to update my other SYOC story tomorrow! I have the thoughts and everything! **

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating! I feel really, really, really terrible about it. The truth. Anyways, I could give you excuse upon excuse, but I'm pretty sure you all just want to read on, so I'm shutting up. **

**Disclaimer: Even though I wished it last night at 11:11:11, I still do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

**And let's just take a moment to thank all those soliders who are out there, or were out there fighting in any way for our country and to assure we live happy and safe lives. You will never be forgotten. You deserve more than a day a year. Thank you.**

**Before we start, I'm getting a lot of reviews about Percy being King of Gods rather than Jason and when I agree with you, I had the parents pick their kids to fulfil their places because they know more about how to handle it and everything. They have experience and that's why Percy's god of seas and Jason's the ruler of Olympus.**

The party was fantastic.

Of course, not even the new gods knew how amazing this was going to be, but in a few short minutes, their minds were blown. Every single minor god and goddess showed up, leaving their duties for a little while to celebrate the new family members and grief the ones that left. Outside the Throne Room, Olympus was deserted having everyone come to the party of the century. Streamers, ballons, confetti covered the floor or the high ceilings. Music was played by the Muses and Will. Tables and tables were covered in food and drinks, some that came from the Ancient days before any of them were born- expect maybe Chiron and the other gods.

The people were scattered among the large room, groups here and there. Couples were dancing to the music, Hunters were turning down some boys with death glares and threats to shoot them with their bows. Thalia couldn't have been prouder. The newest gods were met by the other's, being congratulated greeted, and introduced. Some of them, the kids have never heard about, but they were more than happy to meet them.

This party, Grover knew, was going to last longer than the usual ones and kids were going to have a serious sugar rush accompanied by stomach aches and migranes by the end of it. He was going to be one of them, though. Shoving enchiladas into his face, along with the godly food on a separate table that no one but the gods were able to go to. Leo was keeping guard, sneaking several bits off it himself.

The thoughts about their deceased parents, why their friends were turned into gods, what was going on, why they were there, and so confused, flooded out of everyone's minds as the night went on. Chatter, laughter, jokes, pickup lines, threw throughout the room followed by the smiles and movements of everyone. Even Chiron was worry free, watching his pupils have fun and not take anything to heart.

"Alright, listen up," Will called into the microphone after a long while and many, many songs. "Lady Piper has something to say. Quiet down and listen up!"

The crowd reluntactly went silent, looking expectantly up to the balcony where Will and the Muses were stationed. Piper glared at Will as she stood up the microphone, holding a piece of paper that she had found in her bedroom of her new house. She cleared her throat and unfolded it. "We hope you're all having a good time," she started, smiling softly down at her fellow gods and friends. A cheer went up from the crowd, but stopped as soon as it started so they could hear what she was saying. "So on request of Aphrodite, we are to have a couple's dance." Looks were thrown across the room to who they wanted to dance with, but Jason's gaze stayed on Piper. "Now before you all go picking your own partner, Aphrodite left me a list or pairs."

Groans went up, but secretly they trusted Aphrodite to pair them up with the special people. "Um, the first one up is Percy and Annabeth. If you could head out to the middle of the dance floor, please."

They both blushed and Percy offered his hand to Annabeth. "You wanna dance?"

She rolled her eyes, but placed her hand in his hand either way. "Like we have a choice, Seaweed Brain."

His blush deepened as they walked out to the middle of the dance floor. "Right, sorry." He placed his hands on her hips while she placed her's on his shoulders. Neither of them felt weird dancing like this, in fact it's what they also wanted. To be with each other. Percy knew from the kiss in the volcano, and Annabeth knew when she thought he died. But then again, neither of them knew or thought that they would have the same feelings. Soft, slow music started up and they started moving to the beat, just looking into each other's eyes and taking in this moment.

"The next pairing," Piper said over the music to the awaiting crowd. "is Katie and Travis."

Travis grinned, while Katie blushed and they followed Annabeth's and Percy's lead out in the middle of the dance floor. Travis flirted with her and Katie just glared at him and shot him down, though she would never want him to stop it. It was just a love hate relationship- not so much hate that was true though. All of it was fake. Well, not _all._ A part of Katie hated him for always pranking her and her cabin.

"Nico and Rose," Piper announced, reading off the list and looking up to see both of them not looking too happy about the arrangement, but they joined the others on the floor anyway.

Truth be told, Rose thought Nico was cute, but they didn't talk. Never really had a reason to. They saw each other around Camp a lot, due to the activities they shared and the common friends, but they just never really talked. Nico thought about Rose sometimes though; whenever he saw her, he thought about how pretty she really was. But Percy stood in the way. He was positive something was going on between them due to the way they talked and were so relaxed around each other. Rose always thought the same with Thalia and Nico, had she ever admitted it. Something was always standing in the way.

"Cole and Sarah. Leo and Ashley. Grover and Juniper. Pollux and Rachel. Malcolm and Miranda. Connor and Nancy. Drew and Daisy. Fred and Drew. Mitchell and Crystal. George and Lacy." And on and on, leaving only a few campers behind as the couples' names were called they went onto the dance floor, holding each other close, dancing and talking. Thalia, the little kids, Piper, Jason, all the Hunters, Will and some of the virgin goddesses stayed behind.

Jason's heart broke at the thought of his name not being on that list with Piper's. He knew. Oh, he knew that Piper didn't like him the way he liked her. It was clear now. And it killed him. Though, there was a small spark of hope in his heart. Her name wasn't called either. She wasn't paired up with anyone else and that little piece of information brightened his spirits a little.

Thalia didn't care to be on the list. She was a Hunter. She was taking Artemis's place and Artemis was a virgin goddess. She had to preserve that for the sake of her Hunters. _Her Hunters. _It sounds weird in her head. Just yesterday they were her sisters, but now she's above them in rank. Way, far above them. She had duties, and they were one of them. Her job was to travel, killing monsters, recruiting girls. It wasn't different from her last one though. Expect for the fact that she was now their leader and they depended on her. Her stomach pinched in nerves at that thought.

Piper scanned the list to just make sure she had gotten everyone when at the very bottom there was one last couple. She scanned the words, not realizing them as she announced into the microphone, "And the last one is Jason and Piper. Wait what?"

Will grinned and pushed her towards the stairs. "Go on Piper. You're paired up with Jason."

Piper blushed and nodded. She set down the list on the godly table on her way towards Jason who was smiling at her. She returned his smile and laid her hand in his own that was extended towards her. They were the last couple to join everyone on the dance floor.

Mostly everyone was glad about their partners and they were close, arms around waists and necks, heads on shoulders or chests, foreheads on foreheads, smiles plastered on their faces, and love spreading throughout the room. Others were just talking and getting to know each other while swaying slightly to the music. Most of the gods were the former like Annabeth and Percy or Jason and Piper. People like Leo and Ashley or Rose and Nico were the latter. Not that either minded.

The dance lasted a few songs before Will annouced, "I say that's enough of that, don't you? Why don't we speed it up a bit and go out with a bang?" He jammed up the music electing a huge cheer from the crowd and the earlier events came up again. People separated or stayed together as they went off to do other things like get punch or mingle. Annabeth and Percy were the only ones to stay with her head on his chest, his head resting on her's, arms still locked around each other. They didn't want to move. They didn't want to screw up this moment that they may never get again. So they stayed and Piper beamed at them, holding Jason's hand.

But at the wrong moment when Jason swung his arm over Piper's shoulders, their hands still connected, and he kissed her cheek, Reyna walked in and seethed at the sight. The music stopped abrutly when they saw that Reyna stormed over to Piper and Jason who were talking to Rose. People looked over at the sight of Reyna's automatons following her, growling and Reyna's hand on her sword.

Sensing something was unpeaceful, Rose directed her attention to the sight and paled. She cleared her throat, causing an echo to come forth in the deadly silent room. "Jason, Piper, you might want to turn around."

They were both confused, but did as she said anyways, making Piper come face to face with a very angry Reyna. "What is going on here?" She roared, glaring daggers at Piper.

Jason tightened his grip on Piper and pulled her closer to him. "Reyna just calm down."

"Calm down?" She shrieked, facing him with the same fire in her eyes. "What. Is. Going. On. Here?"

"Well you see," Rose started, sounding very peaceful and standing near Piper. "We're celebrating."

"What exactly are you celebrating?" Reyna demanded, still glaring at Piper.

"The new Olympians," Piper explained, not sounding as scared as she nearly was. In fact she sounded completely calm.

"Who?"

"Us," Jason answered, squeezing Piper's trembling hand.

"And by "us" who exactly do you mean?" Reyna forced out through gritted teeth, standing up straighter.

"Me, Annabeth, Rose, Nico, Will, Ashley, Leo, Grover, Sarah, Cole, Thalia, Pollux, Rachel, Travis, Katie, Jason, and Piper," Percy listed.

That's when all Had- er, Nico broke loose.

**I don't really like this chapter...Not at all. I think this is my worst yet, but it's really long. So tell me what to do to fix it, please. I don't like these crappy chapters.**

**The next chapter will explain stuff, and Reyna's going to be out of character on it, like she was here. I thought that the Romans should be in this. I don't hate Reyna, though she's not my favorite either... Anyways, I'm going to update soon, I promise! I have it all planned out and everything!**

**Yeah that was that. Correct me on spelling and grammar and all that good stuff if you could. Criticize, criticize, criticize! But not too harsh(: I need improvement!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got bored and decided that I needed another chapter of this story, so here we are! Um, I don't think there's anything to add about this. The characters might be a little OOC, but what can you do when you aren't Rick, huh?**

**Anyways, sorry for that stuff, I try my hardest to make it better. Criticism (spelling?) is always welcome(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Most of Camp Jupiter charged through the Throne Room doors just as Reyna's eyes changed to a fiery red, something that made Percy and Jason pull Annabeth and Piper closer to them. Her automatons growled and got in the position to attack. Reyna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Piper and Jason were going to be immortal _together? _Oh someone was going to pay.

The Romans stood behind their praetor, waiting for orders. They all stood in their respective cohorts, weapons strapped to their side and hands ready at any moment. "Now," Rose started, trying not to show the fear. She was in the Giant War and saw what these guys could do. Besides, it was her job to make peace, right? "No need to go all war on us."

"But you could," Cole added in quickly, his blood itching to feel the adrenline in a fight.

She glared at him. "Not helping, Cole."

He held up his hands. "I'm just saying."

"What happened to the gods?" Reyna seethed, trying not to just pounce on Piper and kill her off.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "I guess the explanation starts now. Jason, if you could."

"Right," Jason nodded. "Olympians to their thrones."

Will groaned and stood down from his post, shuffling over there with an upset Leo who didn't get to finish the amazing god food he was starting to pig out on. All the other followed their lead, growing into full size and sitting in their thrones. "Should we- you know? Be Roman or Greek?" Ashley wondered hesitantly, looking down at all the kids down on the ground along with some gods and goddesses.

"Uh," Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well we can't be both."

Rose snorted. "No, Percy, we can be half Greek and half Roman at one time."

He glared at her. "Maybe we could um, be Roman for half the talk and Greek for the rest," Sarah offered, glancing at everyone.

"I don't know, won't that be confusing?" Nico asked, looking confused just at the talk.

"It's not like we know how to turn anyway," Travis pointed out.

"Then it's settled," Annabeth concluded. "We're staying in our Greek forms for right now."

"Ha! I figured it out!" Leo exclaimed, looking quite proud of himself.

"What?" Piper inquired, tilting her head to the side a little in a way that Jason always thought cute of her.

"Romans could you know, leave the room and we be Greek talking to Greeks before turning Roman."

"That's not a bad idea," Pollux admitted, looking impressed and surprised along with the others.

"Hey! I come up with plenty good ideas!"

"Focus, guys," Grover ordered. "They're still mortal so they need sleep."

"So, we're Greeks right now," Will summarized, kicking back in his chair and sticking his feet on the hearth with Travis.

"Romans if you could," Jason more like commanded rather than asked, nodding at his friends towards the entrance.

Reyna looked ready to kill as she turned on her heel and marked outside of the Throne Room with the camp following her. The Greeks stood up, looking at them expectantly, wondering what the heck happened to their parents and what's going on with them right now. Travis ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe we should take down the decorations. Just because it wouldn't go with the news."

Will nodded and snapped his fingers, all the trash and such disappearing in a blink of an eye. "Where do we start?"

"Well maybe it would be best if we explain what happened to the other Olympians," Katie offered, biting her lip.

"Annabeth this is you," Rose turned it over. "Being you know, the goddess of wisdom you know the best way to deal with this."

Annabeth glared at her before clearing her throat. "The gods have a lengthy timespan, but everything has to die eventually," she explained, looking down at the Greeks. "It may seem impossible, but after so many milenia, the gods die off."

There were gasps throughout the whole crowd and whispers spreading from one side to another. "You can't rule a world without Olympians," Ashley continued, not waiting for them to quiet down. "So our parents chose some kids to take their place."

"Any questions?" Pollux wondered, knowing there were a lot.

And he was right. Hands sprung up from each way and that, all of them trying to reach higher than the others so that their question would be answered. "Let's see," Percy said, looking around. "Sally?"

"Why'd they choose you?" The young girl yelled out, hoping to make it loud enough for them to hear.

All the gods shifted uncomfortably in their thrones. "Uh, we're not sure," Cole improvised, scratching the back of his head.

"Chiron just ordered us to come up here and we were made gods," Nico added.

"Faye?" Rose called out, pointing to the older daughter of Hecate still holding her hand up.

"So you guys are the new Olympians?" They all nodded. "Do we need to act like our parents never existed?" They all shook their heads.

"We want to remember them as long as we can," Sarah informed. "They were great gods and our family so we don't want to forget them."

"Do we call you Lord and Lady now?" Another kid asked from the crowd.

Rachel shrugged. "I think you have to, but we're not sure."

"Listen guys," Thalia ordered softly. "We have no idea what's going on. We just know that without Olympians, the world would go into chaos. This is only like the seventh hour we've been a god so we can't answer too many questions right now about all that."

"That's it?" Connor wondered, looking shocked at everyone. "You're just gone forever because you're gods now?"

Travis hung his head with everyone else. They were leaving their friends and families, but there was nothing they could do about it. Their parents chose them and they needed to fulfill their dying wish. Right now, they were beginners, but one day, maybe, just maybe, they'll be like the other Olympians. Powerful, commanding, a little more helpful, and can handle a problem.

"Not necessarily," Percy assured. "We'll still see you and everything."

People scoffed, lowering the gods' feelings. "When?"

"We don't feel all happy dandy like you think," Cole snapped. "You think we want to leave all of you?"

The Greeks stayed silent, not knowing what to think. Surely, the Olympians would've felt powerful and happy that they were a part of the Olympian Council, but when they put it that way, they seemed to not like the idea. It wasn't their faults after all. Maybe they shouldn't be putting it on all them. It's not like they asked for it...

"You can go," Jason commanded gloomly. "We have to talk to the Romans."

After bowing, the Greeks left the room, Chiron staying behind to say, "I'll come back tomorrow at noon to deliver the rule changes Athena included."

"Thank you, Chiron," Grover said, smiling softly at his friend.

Chiron bowed and let in the Romans, Reyna still fuming. They all knelt to show their respect before standing at attention and waiting for an explanation. "Just hold on one sec," Leo ordered, holding up one finger signalling to wait. "How do we change into Romans?"

"Uh, Annabeth?" Grover looked over at her with everyone else.

"Try thinking about being the Roman aspect, like the name," she offered, not exactly sure of what to do herself.

The Olympians nodded before speaking the Roman name of the god before them in their heads, waiting for something to happen. "Yeah," Piper concluded. "That doesn't work."

"What if we try our Roman names?" Nico wondered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know those, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, looking up at her.

She thought for a second before pointing to Jason and saying his name in Latin and going around the group with the same way. When she was done, they all thought about their Latin names and their Roman aspects before feeling their face features hardening, their senses sharper, authority growing, wisdom expanding. They all looked down at themselves and saw togas of different colors, depending on what color represented their realms. "Cool," Leo stated, grinning.

"The gods have a lifespan," Pollux explained, tired of telling everyone this twice. "It's hard to believe, yes, but they do and just recently their lifespan was up."

The Romans straightened their posture, not believing their ears. The gods are dead? Such thing was not possible. "We have taken their place," Rachel continued. "The gods have chosen us."

Reyna sneered. Why Piper and Jason together? Couldn't Jason continue being their leader and the Venus span be a goddess? That way she would have Jason to herself and finally get the happy ending she wanted. She even would've been happy with Jason being the god and the Venus span staying a kid. That's how much she didn't want this to happen. But no, nothing has ever worked out in her favor. Not living on that island with her sister. Not living with her sister since she left her, then the guy who destroyed her home and relationship with her sister comes back and tries to replace her crush and partner. They fight in a major war loosing hundreds of troops. Jason leaves to Camp Half- Blood with the _Greeks _and that girl. Now they're gods? It's hilarious how much the Fates hate her.

"We don't know why," Ashley supplied quickly. "We were just under orders to come up here and were turned into gods."

"We don't know much about our powers or such," Grover went on. "That's for another time."

"Any questions?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

No one spoke whether it was because of shock, Reyna's rage, or they didn't know what to say to their leader who was ruling Olympus. "Good then," Nico stood up and dusted off his toga and turned back into Greek form, not liking Romans very much despite his sister is one of them. "I'm turning in for the night." He held out a hand towards Sarah. "You coming?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to explore a little more."

He nodded and flashed out with a puff of black smoke. "You are dismissed," Jason muttered, waving his hand dismissively which irked Reyna only more.

They all bowed and left the Throne Room. "Nico's got the right idea," Percy agreed, turning back into his Greek form and holding a hand out to Annabeth. "Shall I walk you home?"

She blushed, but placed her hand in his anyways, standing up and allowing him to lead them out of there, hand in hand. Slowly one by one, the gods dispersed until it was only Jason and Piper. "You ready to get out of here?" he wondered, standing in front of her.

She sighed and stood up. "Might as well."

"I'll walk you."

A faint pink tainted her cheeks while she nodded and stood up. "Thanks."

He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers as they headed out the Throne Room and over towards the little neighborhoods of gods' and goddesses's palaces. "Are you excited about being a god?" She asked, looking up at him. Being a god made him a little taller than he was before.

He paused for a minute, thinking about it before letting out a long breath. "I don't know. I'm the king of gods, Pipes. That's a lot to take in."

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "If anyone could do it, it'd be you."

He smiled down at her. "Thanks."

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Lord Jason."

She walked inside her palace, stopping at the door as he replied, "Can't wait, Lady Piper."

They shared a laugh before departing their own ways, ready to get some sleep because who knows what's in store for them the first day of being a god?

**The characters are probably OOC, but I can't help it. Give me some suggestions to fix it though(:**

**I hope you're all having a good Thanksgiving and I'm thankful for all those people who review, story and/or author alerted, story and/or author favorited any of my stories. You know, along with family, food, a shelter, a great education and all that stuff we take for granted.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! C:**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again! Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and/or alerts! They make me smile c:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Chiron wheeled up to Olympus alone, leaving Argus in charge of the kids for the time being. There were gods and goddesses around the streets, chatting, flirting with nymphs, and attending to the gardens around it. The atmosphere seemed much happier and more cheerful since a few days ago with the trees lush and green, flowers bright and blooming. Everyone was smiling and laughing like nothing had ever happened that changed Olympus forever. Basically, it was back to normal and nothing could've made it better.

Expect, you know, the gods being up and alert on time.

Chiron stared at the empty Throne Room in disbelief. Just because they were new gods didn't mean they could sleep in. They all had duties to get back today so that nothing is messed up in the order of things. Annabeth, Rose, and Jason should be the ones to know that. Sighing, he set back out onto the streets of Olympus and came upon Aether, the god of upper air and light, who smiled and greeted him with a bow. "Is there something I can do for you, Chiron? He asked, pratically shining. Aether was a simple man with snow white hair, golden eyes that were warm and kind and a body of an average 23 year old man. With his usual white t-shirt and cargo shorts, he was easily identified.

"In fact there is," Chiron answered, smiling at his old friend. "Is there any way you could gather up the Olympians?"

Aether let out a short chuckle. "Teenagers, eh?"

Chiron laughed himself and nodded. "I suppose things will never change."

"I shall fetch them for the meeting, Chiron. It will not take long."

Chiron bowed. "Thank you."

Aether waved his hand dismissively and set off for the neighborhood of palaces, each looking different for the gods realms and icons. Deciding to stop at the closest one, he stood in front of the lavender palace of the love goddess, now known as Piper. Doves flew around the yard, landing on the different symbols littering the lawn. Of course, there were mirrors set up along the pathway which Aether was heading up. At the door, he knocked a few times, expecting a nymph to open the door for the goddess, not the goddess herself. Piper smiled a friendly smile as she opened the door. "Yes?" It was amazing she managed to be up this morning, but with the alarm clock going off with Justin Beiber every five minutes as if it knew when she went back to sleep. The damn thing wouldn't break either! She threw it at the wall a few good times, watching as it broke into a million pieces before smiling and falling back asleep. It would magically put itself back together and wake her up again. Piper could pratically imagine her mother laughing.

"Lady Piper," Aether bowed in respect. "There is a meeting at the Throne Room that Chiron wants you to attend to immediately."

Piper's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "Thank you, Aether."

Aether nodded as the girl closed her door, rushing towards the destination. Apollo's replacement was already up and in his yard, trying to make his house less bright so that people wouldn't be blinded whenever they passed it, but failing. Aether, being the god of light, simply dimmed it as Will complained about the thing, waving his hands everywhere in a frustrated matter. And of course after such an easy task for Aether, Will was in a worse mood, grumbling the whole way to the meeting.

The god of war, however, was very hard to wake up. It required a few nymphs gathering up the courage to go into the room and tell the god that he needed to awake. Now Cole was not a morning person and the poor nymphs had to learn the hard way with various weapons that were littered around the floor of the king sized, blood red bed chucked at them and yells of, "Leave me alone!" There were crashes and sounds that worried Aether to thinking that maybe this god was not willing to get up. So when the nymphs reported of their task, he just told them to hold on waking him up as he headed towards the goddess of the hunt.

Being the daughter of Zues, Thalia shot some lightning at some people and merely rolled over in her bed. She wasn't ready to get up even if Artemis made her get up at the brink of dawn. She could finally sleep for a little and damn the people who wanted to take that away from her while she has it. A few burnt nymphs later, Aether decided to let the other gods deal with waking them up. They did, after all, know the gods better than the rest of them did.

Annabeth was up and admiring the perfect architecture that her servants drove her away from yesterday night after Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her cheek tingles just thinking about it, but she thought it best to focus on more important matters on hand than acting like a love struck Aphrodite girl. Though, that did not stop her from smiling like a maniac, and maybe, just maybe, squealing into her pillow after the event. The oblivious idiot finally kissed her. Even if it wasn't on the lips. It still counted.

Katie was happily gardening in her front yard, growing everything to its peak and tossing some ceral into the trash can when Aether strolled up. You wouldn't believe how many of ceral that woman had! Wanting a snack, last night Katie toured her kitchen and opened every single cupboard, cabinet, and drawer that was meant for food to find different boxes of ceral. There were some she never even heard of or Chinese and Roman cerals that looked rather appealing. So after getting rid of most of them, Katie vowed to go to the store later that day.

Pollux wouldn't wake up for anything. The nymphs tried to splash water on his face, slapping him, even put some grapes in front of his nose to wake him up, but this guy was out cold. Maybe it had been the hundreds- okay, that was probably exaggeration- several bottles of wine he drank yesterday, tripping and falling over the very dusty and messy palace that hadn't been used for a very long time. Or maybe it was the way he had hit his head on the corner of the wine cooler three different times. Either way, it was obvious that Pollux was not attending the meeting.

Aether was becoming amused with his assignment. Teenagers were so messy and unorganized. How on Gaea's green earth did they ever make it past school? Nico was down in the Underworld, so Aether simply sent an Iris Message to the young man passed out on the couch since there was only one bed in the palace for him and Sarah. He definitely was not sharing it since Cole would probably chew him up and then spit him out for "sleeping" with his girlfriend. Not to mention that Sarah and him were not on the best terms ever. So as Aether called his name, he jerked awake and went face first into the obsidian floor, groaning out in pain at the sudden hit. Aether had to try and hold in his laughter from seeing the king of the dead sprawled out on the floor, pillows on his head and blankets wrapped around him. Snow white blankets, nonetheless. And let's just say that Nico wasn't very happy wit the color choice.

After much grumbling and pain, Aether finally informed him of the meeting and set out for the god of fire. Leo, being Leo, was up and exploring his new place, thinking of the coolest modern adjustments he could make and drawing up the plans to start. He was quite disappointed when he heard about the meeting. He planned on staying in and fixing up his palace, finishing and fixing some of the things his dad had built around the house. Either way, he left towards the Throne Room, his fingers twitching with some metal pieces, forming some sort of machine that he didn't what did.

Rachel was up and cheerful, painting a peacock sitting in her house that served as her pet. She didn't necessarily hate the decor of the palace, but she didn't like it much either. She vowed to fix it up with some help from Annabeth and Leo. Maybe she could finally get that art studio that she's been wanting built in her house forever. That's the first thing she was going to do was fix up the house to her likings. Though, she wondered how Hera lived in this thing. Wasn't she supposed to live in Zues's palace? Maybe that's why there were so much dust and pictures in black and white everywhere. The peacock, Dave Rachel decided to call him since he didn't have a name, told her that Hera only came over here in her free time and whenever she was angry with Zues. You would think that it would be lived in more.

Travis was busy trying to figure out how to work the microwave in his place since he was starving, but Hermes must've had Hephateus add some things because one of his eyebrows was singed off when he tried to get his breakfast burrito out. The pillar of flame was not his fault, he swears. He just pressed a button and BAM! He was in a near death experience that scared the living shit out of him. It took him a while before he realized his hair was on fire and that's when the bucket of honey fell down from the ceiling, landing straight on his head, hurting and effectly getting stuck. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, feathers popped out of nowhere and with his sticky body, he looked like a chicken. That's what made him in such a bad mood as he took a second shower, glueing his hand to his hair. Today was just not Travis's day.

It took a while to get Rose up out of bed, though she snapped at anyone who talked to her before she finished her third cup of coffee. She just wasn't a morning person and being a god wasn't going to change that for her. She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes as she wrapped her hands around the cup she was holding and shuffling up to Olympus, grumbling curses to the early time of the day. She's not supposed to be up before eleven. Everyone knew that so why was she know still half asleep and heading towards the Throne Room?

Ashley, surprisingly, wasn't home, but as a nymph told Aether that she was already at the meeting, he made connections. Goddess of victory always was the first to meetings even if no one knew about them. It was just something that came with the job, he guessed. Knowing how to beat people to something they don't even know about would be a nice advantage to being a god. Ashley was the cheeriest out of the group, always telling people to perk up and be awake. It was unbelieveable how much energy this girl had in the mornings. It was like she's on her eighth cup of coffee already.

Grover was heading to the meeting with Percy when Aether came by. Grover was told by Ashley as she so happily skipped over and pounded on his door until he woke up to tell him there was a meeting. Percy was just woken up by Grover since him, Rose, and Annabeth were the only ones who knew how to make him jump out of bed, awake in alert. They both were still half asleep as they headed up to the meeting, the late night and early morning getting the best of them. Percy couldn't help being awake after seeing Annabeth's reaction to his kiss. It memorized him and he couldn't go to sleep after it. Grover was just kept up by the thought of leaving Juniper. He didn't want to. Hell, he was planning on marrying her before all this happened. He saw her heartbroken face at the meeting yesterday and he knew he had to do something to fix it.

Being in the Underworld with Nico, Sarah easily went into Cole's palace and pushed him out of his bed, yelling at him to get up. It was quite easy actually. And after the good morning kiss he got, she was all forgiven. They talked about their nights and morning on the way, though Cole would glare at anyone who tried to talk to him before noon. Just because he's the god of war doesn't mean he's awake at the brink of dawn to fight. Warriors need energy and sleep is the best way to get it. Sarah's just the only one who gets that about him. Otherwise, she'd be needing some Will's medical help for waking him up like she did.

Jason wasn't the last to arrive, hearing a lot of commotion outside, he peeked out from his door and Aether told him about the meeting so he nodded and flashed out. Sadly, he was the only one to flash to the Throne Room and when he popped in the doorway, everyone face palmed themselves. That would've been so much easier. Jason simply smirked and took his throne, knowing he actually outsmarted them all which irked Annabeth to no end because she should've known that.

After literally dragging the angry, struggling Thalia to the meeting and Jason and Nico getting zapped a whole lot with lightning, they were able to start. Though Thalia's glare kind of made it hard for all of them to focus and not wither in their seats from it. If looks could kill is an understatement of how mad she was. Rose just nodded in agreement and passed the pissed off Hunter her coffee, sharing the same feeling as her.

"Now that we're all here," Jason's voice boomed after a few minutes of regathering their bearings. "What are we here for?"

Chiron took out a scroll and opened it up. "Rules and orders of the Olympian Council."

People groaned at the thought of Athena lecturing them with words of how to do things. They saw it coming and they didn't like the outcome. "Why are we here so early?" Thalia snapped.

Chiron shrugged. "Athena specifically instructed that you do this before noon."

"So early," Rose sunk in her chair, yawning.

"It's not we don't get up this early every morning," Ashley stated cheerfully, roling her eyes.

"Yes well, as soon as we start, we can finish," Chiron replied, scanning through the scroll. "First off, the relationships maintained of the Olympians do not carry over to this term of Olympians."

Sighs of reliefs flooded the room. "I thought I would be married to Nico there for a second," Sarah said.

"Yeah, thanks," Nico rolled his eyes.

"The relationships between you can be changed and formed on your own," Chiron went on. "Though there are certain people who need to be married to someone. Jason, Rachel, Piper, Sarah, Leo, and Nico all need to be married by the end of the month."

Jaws dropped. "What do you mean end of the month?" Rachel shrieked.

Chiron nodded. "It doesn't matter who you are married to, though it must be apart of the Olympian council. If you are not married by the end of this month, you become a sworn off god or goddess."

"Woah, woah, woah," Leo waved his hands through the air. "You cannot expect us to find someone that fast!"

"It must be done."

"I agree with Nico here," Rachel said. "You can't just-just go up to someone and be like will you marry me by the end of the month?"

"No, you don't have to be _married. _Just engaged."

"Like that's any better!"

"It's what Athena says has to be done. Now onto the next matter. The sworn off goddesses do not follow off into this term."

Rose and Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. They were in the clear. "Could you get a you know? Sworn off thingy?" Thalia wondered, looking down at Chiron.

Chiron nodded. "It says that at least one goddess must be sworn off."

"Oh, that's me."

"Any questions about these two rule changes?" Leo's, Rachel's, and Nico's hand went up, but Chiron ignored them and looked around. "The next rule is concerning the Big Three Pact."

All three Olympians sighed and slumped back into their seats. There was no way they were getting out of this one. "The Big Three Pact does not cross over into this term," Chiron explained. "But Athena suspects that either you all will do good or another major war will break out. So please try to take this into consideration. The next one is of the Ancient Rules." His eyes scanned and then widened at the words.

"What is it, Chiron?" Annabeth asked, looking a little worried at the trainer's expression.

Chiron cleared his throat and looked up at the gods. "You need to make your own rules for your millenia of being Olympians."

**Ending's pretty sucky, huh? Anyway, I'll probably either update next weekend or sometime during the week. Depends on how much homework my teachers give me. But count on next weekend.**

**Tell me about OOCness and spelling, grammar mistakes. You know, the good things? Thanks for reading!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's late- no nevermind, it's not that bad. I'm tired. I'm really, really thirsty too, but I really, really don't want to move from my comfy spot. And I swore that I would get this done and I was searching my emails and BAM! idea. Yeah, things happen like that a lot.**

**I don't really know what Ancient Rules there were, so I'm kind of making up my own here as we go along, but if you all review and tell about some then I'll rewrite this chapter (or add somethings) once I get them all down.**

**So here we are...**

They were all shocked into silence. "We have to do what?" Ashley squeaked, not liking the idea of sitting here and coming up with gods kno- rephrase that; she doesn't know- coming up with however many rules that the old Olympians once made. Athena was in that one! There had to be at least a thousand rules.

Rose groaned and slumped in her throne. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"It must be done by the end of the year," Chiron explained, reading down the scroll.

"How many rules are we talking about here?" Cole grumbled, knowing that he was going to be here for a long time.

There was a pause. "2,739."

All their mouths hung open and Leo fell out of his throne from shock. He could not sit that long in order to redo all those rules. He can barely stop moving his fingers for seconds and they want him to argue and come up with 2,739 rules? Impossible. "Woah, woah, woah," Nico held up his hand. "Why are there that many rules?"

Chiron shuffled on his hooves. "There are rules on how you act in the Throne Room, in ceremonies, with your children, with mortals, and in the mortal world."

"But two thousand?" Will exclaimed, throwing his arms through the air.

"There's no way we're going to be able to make up that many rules by the end of the year!" Katie argued.

"You may use some of the old rules," Chiron said. "But you all must vote. Majority."

"Are any of them required to, you know? Stay the same?" Sarah wondered, praying there was a good amount.

Chiron scanned the scroll for anything more. "No."

"But- but how are we supposed to do that?" Leo shouted.

"There's no way I can sit here all day for that," Travis admitted.

"None of us can," Piper rolled her eyes. "ADHD."

"Do you think that we can get that healed?" Grover asked.

They all looked to Wil who held up his hands. "Ask the goddess of wisdom."

Eyes turned on Annabeth as she stared intensely at the hearth, thinking this through. "Wise Girl?" Percy called, noticing that Annabeth didn't even acknowledge all the eyes on her.

She looked up at them and shook her head a little. "Yeah?"

"Can you get ADHD healed?" Rachel repeated.

"You mean cured?"

They all rolled their eyes. "Yes, Annie," Rose yawned and took another sip of her coffee. "Can you get ADHD cured?"

Annabeth thought for a second before shaking her head. "It can't be cured all the way, but it can be dimished."

Sighs went through the Olympians. "I was really hoping for a yes," Nico stated, running a hand through his hair.

"Back to the matter at hand," Ashley turned to Chiron. "We have to do all of them?"

Chiron nodded. "There is a list of rules that will stay the same."

"There's more?" Jason asked, surprised.

"There are a few."

"So do we get a list of all of the old rules?" Grover wondered, hoping to just copy all of it down.

Chiron shifted on his hooves again. "Yes, at the beginning of Wednesday's meeting, I will give you one. Though you are instructed that the whole list may not just be copied down." He gave a pointed look to Rose who raised her hands.

"I was thinking that we just change up the words," she admitted, smiling.

Percy and Nico rolled their eyes at the girl. Typical. "Why on Wednesday?" Rachel inquired, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"We're getting there," Chiron declared, looking over the scroll again. "The rules that will not be changed are as followed: each member of the Council must be present in each and every meeting," they all shot a pointed look to Pollux's empty throne. "there must be one god at Camp Half- Blood to keep watch over the heroes, the whole council has to approve whether or not someone is to be a god or goddess, the Fates have more control then they do and the Olympians must follow any orders given to them by the three. Lastly, Percy, Nico, and Sarah must reside in their palaces of their domains."

"That's why my palace was so dusty last night," Percy mused silently.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "So that's it?" Katie clarified. "Those are the only ones that stay the same?"

Chiron nodded. "The rest you must change."

"Joy," Thalia hissed, grimacing.

"Yes well it must be done by the end of the year."

"What now? We don't start until Wednesday so why do we need to finish this up by noon?"

"There are directions for each of you separately. Today's the day you all must get back to your godly activities."

"This'll be good," Will muttered, looking intently to see what he has to do.

Chiron cracked a smile. "So as you walk out the door, I'll hand you your duties."

"It sounds like we're in third grade or something," Piper mumbled as they all got up and walked towards the door where Chiron was waiting. "Getting something on the way out of the room."

Leo chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Don't be so childish, Beauty Queen."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off. "Don't call me Beauty Queen, Valdez."

"But it fits you perfectly now!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Repair Boy fits you nicely too."

He frowned and held a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Harsh."

Meanwhile, Nico was listening to Thalia and Rose complain about the effort needed for the day. "Di Angelo, don't you think that this is a whole lot of work to put in our schedule?" Rose wondered, bumping his shoulder with her own.

He snorted. "No Frieten. Just because you're lazier than anyone in the world doesn't mean that everyone else is."

She smiled proudly. "Why thank you."

"I didn't even say anyt- you know what? Nevermind."

"Lighten up, Death Breath," Thalia joked. "We all know that Rose's laziness is her best attribute."

"Hey!" Rose aimed a punch for her shoulder, but hit the air as she dodged. "Not cool, Thals. Not cool."

"Lighten up, Frieten," Nico mocked, smirking at both Rose's and Thalia's glare.

"Shut it, di Angelo."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to make me?"

"I'm the goddess of hearths now so you better watch yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm the King of the Underworld. You better watch yourself."

"And now you're copying me!" She threw her arms through the air. "You, Mr. di Angelo," she shoved him with her shoulder. "have no orginality."

He scoffed and returned the gesture. "I'm plenty orginal."

She snorted. "Oh yeah. As much as a..." she thought for a second. "piece of grass."

He hid his laughter. "A piece of grass? Really?"

She glared at him. "Well rocks are orginal. Animals are orginal. People- excluding you- are orginal."

"Grass is orginal."

"Is not."

"Is so."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Give me three reasons grass is orginal."

"They could be different lengths, in different places, and different types."

"Fuck you." She punched his arm and continued walking.

"Were you and Nico really fighting about grass?" Thalia asked as they stopped at the circle where everyone else was outside the Throne Room.

"Don't say a word," she hissed in return, unfolding her own instructions and looking them over.

"I don't know about this," Sarah admitted as she stood next to Cole in the circle and looked over her instructions. "I have to do each of these every day?"

Cole grinned at his, a battle and bloodthirsty look coming to his eyes. "I could get used to this."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "At least you're not stuck in the Underworld all day."

"Aw come on, babe," he swung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "It can't be that bad."

"You've never been there," she answered immediately.

He scoffed. "I have to."

She looked up at him, expecting an answer. "Oh have you now?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay, maybe I haven't, but I can go anytime I want."

"Go right now and tell me that it's not bad to spend the whole day in."

He gulped. "I believe you, babe. Your word is enough for me."

She snorted and looked down at the paper. "How am I supposed to know when sunrise and sunset is in the Underworld?"

"Bring a watch?"

She laughed. "I already have a watch." She held up her wrist for him to investigate. "See?"

He pushed it away. "Yeah I see."

She rolled her eyes. "You're just happy you get involved in some fights."

"Maybe I could finally fight Cert," he mused, his grin coming back.

"It was in seventh grade that he stole your favorite leather jacket."

He scowled. "Punk still deserves a beat down."

"Cole?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Percy blinked down at the paper in his hands. "My dad does a lot of stuff during the day."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain."

He glared at her. "Well sorry that I don't know my dad's schedule."

She chuckled and waved her paper in front of his eyes. "I've got more to do."

"But you're smart. You'll be done in no time."

"Everything you have to do is with the sea!"

"Well yeah, that's my realm!"

She facepalmed. "That is not what I meant."

He blushed lightly. "You should've been clearer."

"You should've listened."

"I did."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant more in depth."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Same concept."

"It's a wonder you graduated high school."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed and pointed at his head. "There's a reason I call you Seaweed Brain."

He pushed her hand away and smirked. "Is it because I'm the god of seas?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "It's because you're the son of the sea and you're stupid."

He put a mask of hurt and covered his heart. "That hurt, Wise Girl."

She bumped him with her shoulder. "Sorry to break it to you."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, enjoying the way she blushed. "Well Wise Girl, care to help me with my list?"

She pushed the butterflies in her stomach down and placed her own arm around his waist. "_If _I finish mine."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "So then it's a yes?"

She laughed, but couldn't bring herself to shake her head so she nodded. "Sure thing, Seaweed Brain."

_I could get used to this,_ Percy thought as they strolled off like that towards the elevator. Annabeth put her head on his shoulder and his grin widened. _Oh yeah, I'm used to it._

**There's a feel about how everyone's handling everything. Next chapter (next week- or Monday's week or whatever) will be more in depth on what their schedules are like and what they have to do every day unless posted otherwise on their magical calender.**

**I think I did pretty good on everyone's POVs and maybe messed up a few points here and there, but what can you do? Correct me on these things. I need criticism people!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, I think it was. Eh, I had to shop some more and everything. Shopping...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So we just do all of these things and then we're done for the day?" Travis clarified as him, Katie, and Will walked towards the elevator behind Percy and Annabeth.

"I think so," Will answered, reading over his list. "But then again, I'm not sure."

Katie sighed. "Why were you picked to be gods?"

Travis glared at her. "That was harsh."

She rolled her eyes. "I was just speaking my mind."

"If you nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all," Will reminded her, wagging a finger like a parent.

"Don't do that again," Pollux ordered, shuddering next to him. "You looked really bad like that."

Will snorted. "Yeah thanks man. Nice to see you after you missed the meeting."

"Lucky," Travis grumbled.

"Oh shut up," Katie replied, punching his shoulder.

Travis smirked. "You can't hurt me anymore."

She smiled evilly. "I don't know, I think I can still hurt you. You just get better."

"Will, man, you should stay close me."

Will laughed and folded up his list, sticking it in his pocket. "Sorry, but I got to run and make the sun rise somewhere in the world." He snapped his fingers and with a cloud of yellow and soft tune of music, he was gone.

"Then there were 3," Pollux said, drinking some wine.

"Then there were 4," Ashley sang, coming up next to him.

"It's supposed to go down, not up," Travis mumbled.

Ashley shrugged. "How else was I supposed to make an entrance?"

"So what do you have to do today, Ash?" Katie asked, moving in their little line as they stepped down the stairs.

"Uh, let me see again," the goddess of victory took out her list and scanned it. "I have to check on all the things people can win on and choose a rightful winner."

"All of them?" Pollux exclaimed.

She nodded merrily. "Of course. I can't just let China not have any winners."

"What about you, dude?" Travis wondered, looking at the god of wine.

He looked down at his paper. "Something about checking in one all of the parties and mental facilities."

"Sounds like fun."

"I bet it beats yours. So what do you do?"

"I have to look in on the athletes, people traveling, thieves, pranksters, and bring messages everywhere."

Pollux snorted with laughter. "And I thought mine was bad."

Travis grimaced. "Thanks. Way to make me feel better."

"Just think of it as a project," the buzzed god formed a rainbow with his hands. "The job of a god."

"No."

His face fell and he frowned. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and with a cloud of purple smoke and faint smell of grapes, he was gone.

Travis looked over to where the girls were once talking once to see nothing but the stairs. He punched the button on the elevator and leaned on the wall, glaring out at Mount Olympus. "Hold the elevator!" Rachel called as the doors started closing.

The man stuck his hand out in front of the doors making them stop and proceed back into the wall. Rachel rushed in, panting and waved her hand for him to continue. Travis raised an eyebrow, pushing the close button and returned to his spot on leaning on the wall. "You know you could've teleportated here or something," he informed, watching as she wiped her forehead.

She shrugged. "I don't want to lose my sense of mortality." She paused. "Is that a word?"

Travis snorted. "'Cause I would know."

"What's got your attitude this morning?"

The elevator lurched and descended towards the lobby as Travis's lips curled up into a bitter smile. "Everything."

She wiped her hands on her thighs. "Once of those days, eh?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "One of those days."

She smiled softly at him and patted his shoulder as she left the elevator. "Got to go through the thorns to get to the rose, right?"

He nodded and followed her out. "Thanks Rach."

"Anytime," she stopped before leaving the building and looked over her shoulder. "You have a feather on your shoe."

"Of course I do," he grumbled, bending down to pick it off.

She laughed and left the Empire State Building to do whatever she needed to do. Travis took a deep breath and took out his list, staring at the first thing on it, _1. Check on any travelers. _"This is going to be a long day," he declared before folding it up and snapping his fingers, leaving behind a cloud of white smoke and faint sound of wind rushing past.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jason was pacing his palace, the note laying on the bed. "I don't know how to make storms," he muttered to himself. "Or when to do it. Or where." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. <em>I'm screwed. <em>He took a deep breath. "I'm Jason Grace, king of the gods, I can do this." He nodded to himself and closed his eyes, just fading into what he could do.

Somehow a normal Japanese weatherman appeared in his vision, pointing to different places on a large map with signs of little clouds, suns, arrows, and everything needed to describe the weather. "_Mā sore wa chibaken'ichikawashi, de raiu no kanōsei ga takai yō ni miemasu. Karera wa 10-bu kara 1-jikan han tsudzuku koto ga dekiru_..._._" the man reported, gesturing towards an area of clouds.

He's not sure how he did, but Jason managed to feel the clouds and totally understand the foreign language that before today, he had no experience with. Ichikawa City, in Chiba Prefecture. He didn't know there was such a place before now! But he knew where it was exactly. He could tell where the clouds were hanging over. How many people there were. What time the thunderstorm would start and when it needed to end. With a smile on his face, he nodded and the thunder clacked in the city, the sky darkening and the clouds thickening.

He had just accomplished something he would have never thought he could do; Jason Grace just started a thunderstorm in a city in Japan.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Juniper, this is something that I can't help," Grover tried to reason as his girlfriend stood with her back to him, head held high and arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Did you even bother to think of me?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Of course I did," he put his hand on her shoulder. "But I'm Pan's only son. What was I supposed to do?"

She turned around, tears brimming her eyes. "What are we supposed to do, Grover? You have to leave now, and being a god doesn't give you enough time." She looked away. "Being his son never gave you enough time either."

"I'll make time for you!" he promised, putting his other hand on his shoulder. "I'll visit you everyday!"

"Til when? I die?"

He bit his lip. "I don't know what to do, Juniper. This is all new to me. But we could at least...try to figure it out together?" He grabbed her hands and held him them firmly, not wanting to lose something that he loved.

"You're going to be able to have any other girl, nymph, whatever," she drew in a shaky breath. "Why would you want to stay with me?"

He gulped and looked down at their hands. "I-I love you."

* * *

><p>"Look, I know that it's hard to believe that Lady Artemis died, but she did!" Thalia shouted over her Hunters' continous chatter and disbelief of a goddess dying. "She would want us to continue what we're doing, though! We're her Hunters and we can't just stop because she's not able to work anymore!"<p>

"And why did she choose you?" a Hunter called out, all the others muttering in agreement.

Thalia sighed and sunk into the chair that she was standing on. "I'm her lieutenant. Do you think I want to be a god?"

They all stayed silent, not knowing what was going through her head.

"Well I don't," she snapped before standing up. "Pack up Camp, we have work to do." She grabbed her bow and slung it over her shoulder, brushing past her Hunters to lead them to their destination, not understanding why everything eventually has to fall on her shoulders.

**How was it? Not my best work, but it wasn't my worst. Anyways, I'll get on the other story probably either right before the days turns tomorrow or really, really early in that morning.**

**And that Japanense, I got it off of Google Translate, so if it's wrong, blame them not me. It means "**_**Well it looks like there is a high possibility of thunderstorms in Ichikawa City, in Chiba Prefecture. They could last from 10 minutes to an hour and a half..." **_**That city that's mentioned was off , I think. So yeah, blame them for the mistakes made unless it's grammar or something like that. That's me C:**

**Remember, Happy Holidays!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Piper settled on the couch of the secret room, a bag of popcorn next to her, soda on the desk side table, and a clipboard of today's couples she had to check out. After making sure she was all ready, she clicked on the movie sized screen and the room lit up. Maps were placed on each wall, different colored pins on each and every continent, country, state, city, village, and everything in between. The weird thing was that they were all different colors, paired up with one or two other pins of the same color, but other than that there wasn't any other pairs of the same color.

Upon seeing them, Piper stood up and walked over to one, taking her clipboard with her. She looked down at the first name, _Peggy Nerman, St. Petersburg, Russia, _before looking back up at the map and pulling out a pink colored pin, jumping when there was a pop. The pin transformed into a pink paper, full of information on the girl. Past boyfriends, crushes, birthday, houses, family, anything that the girl had been through was on the paper. Clipping it on the clipboard, Piper looked down to the next name, _Joesph Peter, Annino, Russia, _and then squinted at the country of Russia, dots everywhere. Finally a J.P. pink pin caught her eye and she picked it, again jumping as it turned into a paper.

As soon as it turned into a paper, the screen flashed on and showed a snowy road, a car driving down it. There was a girl roughly the age of 17 in the front seat with curly black hair, framing her face and startling blue eyes- shining like a crystal. There was a bag in the passenger seat and she was mouthing the words to a song Piper couldn't identify if she wanted to. Just then, the screen split in half and a boy a year or two older was just getting out of bed. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, his brown eyes bleary with sleep.

Piper scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, taking her seat down on the couch and watching them go about their day before running into each other outside a grocery store. Things got more interesting at that point, them staring at each other before she blushed and stuttered something in Russian. With a frustrated sigh, Piper jotted down something on the paper: _Learn to speak Russian. _

She went on like that, starting romances and watching them grow according to the list that Aphrodite had set up. Once each was done, the papers she studied that transformed from the pins, went back to their pin form and flew back to the map they were on. She started to relax, watching the couples go about their day whether they met their soul mate or not and how Piper could make this happen.

And halfway through, Piper grinned and swallowed her popcorn saying to herself, "I could live with this."

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked into the architect school, her blonde hair in a bun and arms full of papers and books. It was early in the morning when she set up class, glowing as if she had just been sent back in time to when she was announced the Architect of Olympus. If this is what she had to do, she was fine with this. Teaching others about her domain and making sure great architects are created. This actually went with two domains. She was the goddess of wisdom, was she not?<p>

"Welcome class," she greeted as the class started, kids taking their seats in front of the smart board. "Today we'll be focusing on engineering components." She laid out her stuff and started the lesson, the kids focused and interested the whole time.

And once that class was over, she headed over to the military of another country, overlooking their strategies, but staying out of sight and out of mind- unless she needed to tell them what would be better. The thing was, she always made sure her decisions were for peace rather than what Ares would stand for. She made the choices that would save lives and prevent other accidents. Her decisions were what she thought her mother would do, determined to keep her way of thinking in her never ending life.

Who wants to forget Athena?

But no matter how much she loved visiting different places over the world, observing court cases for reason, governments for military war, warfare and strategy, and teaching classes for wisdom and architecture, she really wanted to finish up so she could help out Percy with his own list.

* * *

><p>Percy groaned as he tried to keep his frustration in check, trying not to start a storm or anything. The whale just would not go on course. It was messing up the whole system of the area. "That way!" he yelled, pointing on the normal migration course.<p>

The whale looked at him blankly before continuing the way he was going.

"No!" Percy screamed, throwing his arms up in annoyance. "Not that way!" But it was no use, the whale ignored him and went off to a completely different place, sounding his call and surfacing for a quick breath. With a grumble of curses in both Greek and English, Percy changed the course of the whale himself, gritting his teeth at the weight of the mammal. The currents slowly started to move the right way since he knew that if he didn't correct it then everything would be more work for him later on.

And so after an aganozing eighteen minutes of sitting in the Atlantic Ocean, trying to move a stubborn humpback whale South rather than East, he let go and sighed a breath of relief when he realized the whale was finally travelling on the right course. There was probably an easier way of doing this and Annabeth would have thought of it-

He rubbed his temple. Now he's thinking about Annabeth and that's totally off the topic of whatever his list said next. But her blonde curly hair and stormy grey eyes aren't going to leave his head anytime soon. He was stuck thinking of her smile, her laugh, the glint in her eyes whenever she looks over her blueprints. He groaned. He was so screwed with getting this list over with.

* * *

><p>Leo grinned as he looked around his new forge, unfinished projects on the ceiling, tables, walls, and even some on the floor. Blueprints were spread out everywhere, tools around the room, and everything in between. Sure the place was a little hot, but the place was perfect for him.<p>

He walked over to the unfinished robot in the middle of the room and ran his fingers over the circuit box before moving over to the blueprint and over looking the plans. He could get used to this, having all of these at this expanse and all. Not to mention the fact that this would solve his ADHD and he could turn his big ideas into big, real things. He could make things that could help the mortals and demigods.

But the best part was that he was able to see what his dad thought and what he wanted to build. Maybe he could turn his dad's ideas into real things and improve them. There was so many possibilities of the things he could make. He just didn't know where to start. Doesn't he have other forges other than this one? Not to mention that he still had a whole list to complete.

But, you know, he could focus on that after he finishes the new homework robot that he's been thinking about for the past years of his life full of school.

* * *

><p>Will paced the length of the chariot next to him, reading over his list. Don't get him wrong, he loved being a god and the fact that his dad chose <em>him <em>made everything seven hundred more times awesome, but this list was crazy. He had to go around to people singing, over look music producers, make sure the sun rose and set at the right times, go to poetry places- listening to others recite poetry, create poetry, find a new Oracle since Rachel was now a good, write down any random procephies that he spurted out, check on hospitals and injuried people to make sure they were healing alright, go around to courts to make sure people were telling the truth, teach archery classes and make sure his- sorry, Apollo's kids- had that skill and were getting claimed, to Camp safely, and were okay, and check on lightbulbs all over the world. _And _his dad wants him to be hot and amazing doing all of that.

The last part he could understand, but was the flirting with hot chicks really necessary? He was pretty sure it would take him a week just to complete half the list, but no. He had _one _day and he didn't know where to start. The sun was up and down in all the right places- he had a freaking alarm on his chariot that was annoying as his dad's hiakus, mind you. Now he just needed to figure out where in the world to start his search for an Oracle, a pad and pen for the small, non life threatening procephies that he managed to come up with, and all the other things.

With a sigh, Will decided to start where the nearest poetry, record label, and hospital was at. Which meant he would have to drive to a city. Maybe he could get Travis to help him out one of these days.

As he started driving to a city where a court session was taking place, a poetry class next to it and then a hospital close, he stopped and asked himself, "Do gods get days off?"

His eyes widened in horror when he realized that this list was for _everyday, _meaning they never got a day off.

And so the new sun god went off to a town, cursing in seven different languages.

* * *

><p>Rose didn't see the point of watching moms (or dads) cook meals all over the world.<p>

She could barely cook herself so what was this doing? Was she making sure no one died from food poisioning or something? Well at least it took care of two of her realms and she didn't have to move much which went well with her laziness. And seeing kids mess up food and get freaked out, worrying over how whoever they were feeding would feel about it, that was kind of funny. So maybe this point of the whole thing was nice. It was like a TV show. You sit and watch, but you don't have to do anything for the people. Sure you give them a little experience and maybe change what they're putting in the food to make it _healthier _and it won't kill anyone, but really it was just sitting and watching.

Though, the sight of food really did make her hungry.

And that's when she discovered the concept of materalizing things. Ah, thank the gods for thinking of everything.

So she sat and watched, traveling the world with the snap of her fingers, looking over different food choices and deeming what she thought would be good or bad. But she always knew what the name, orgin and everything in between about the meal. Just another perk of being the goddess of cooking. Hey, maybe _she _could cook now. That would be a nice change. Though, seeing those chefs freaking out about a tiny mistake really did make her day.

* * *

><p>"No," Nico replied when Sarah asked if she could leave.<p>

"Nico," she whined, frowning at him as they walked around the palace of the Underworld. It was all pretty...in an extremely creepy way. "Come on, I can't be stuck here forever."

Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Sarah, I'm not sure you understand this. You can't go anywhere because it's becoming fall and that's when Peresp-"

"Don't tell me when my mom comes down here! I've heard the story over a hundred million times!"

"Well then think it over!"

"I just don't want to loom around here all day."

"And you think I like it any better."

"Well you were in here more than you needed to be."

He let out an annoyed groan and stopped in the hall looking at her. "You have to stay. Queen of the Underworld, remember?"

"Yeah, but I can't do something else but sit in here?"

He waved his hand, already hating the position. "Sure. Whatever. Just stay in the Underworld."

She sighed, agrivated, and followed after him as he walked down another corridor. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sarah, you're staying here. Go talk to Jason or something if you don't like it."

"What's he going to do about it?"

"I don't know! Just stop bugging me!"

"Well you're the one not letting me get out of here!"

He gritted his teeth and glared at her. "Look. I got shit to do. My dad wasn't exactly specific about what I have to do so now I have to figure it out. Do something and get out of my hair."

"No wonder my mom hated you," she mumbled as he stormed through a shadow, going to his throne to do whatever it is that he does. She walked out to her mother's garden and went about making everything grow with a touch of a finger. She finally understood why her mother hated it here. It wasn't Hades. No, she admitted to have grown some feelings for him over the millenia, but it was the limited amount of things she could do. Well that and the amount of black around. _Seriously, couldn't have they gotten some _other _colors around here? _Sarah thought as she looked around the wondering souls, the three headed dog's back, and the different sections of the Underworld.

She took out her list and looked it over, rereading the first one, _Visit Elysium._

She nodded. "Okay, yeah, I can do that," she said to herself as she started walking over there, waving at certain guards as they bowed to her. Believe it or not, the security in the Underworld wasn't that bad.

And as she looked on the beautiful green landscape, happy souls filling it, she decided that maybe this job wasn't that terrible after all.

**I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I don't want to bore you with details, but basically, I went on vacation, my computer broke and when I got it fixed, I got writer's block, and then my family had to fix our electronics so whatever progress I made was erased. But here I am after trying to retrieve my thoughts! But since I left you all hanging for a while, I'm bringing you long chapters at that! Maybe even a second one.**

**All the information I got about the humpbacks and the Russia cities and such are all off the internet so if you know of something different, I'll be happy to correct it.**

**As usual, sorry for OOCness, grammar, and all of that.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

The first exhausting day ended for the young gods and they were barely able to stand. Who knew the gods had so much to do in one day? They may not even be able to make it through the mandatory meeting that they had to attend to discuss the "duties of the gods" or something that would make the day a whole lot longer than what it needed to be. When do gods ever sleep? And how do they have so many kids? It puzzles everyone.

The Olympians trudged up Olympus to the Throne Room, some half away asleep and tripping occasionally. Most debated on whether or not they wanted to actuall go, but then they thought of what Annabeth- if she was even awake- would do and decided to just suck it up and go after all. They all knew Annabeth would follow close to Athena's footsteps and they didn't really want to learn what punishments she could think of...yet.

Once in their thrones, they waited for the others. By time everyone was there, people were sleeping on their neighbor's shoulders and snores, nonsense mumbling and slow breathing filled the room, echoing slightly. No one was really paying attention to anything except the sweet dreams they wished would accompany their slumber in a few minutes- _please only be a few minutes._

"Why are we doing this?" a half unconsicious Leo mumbled, his voice slurred with sleep.

"Something," Rose yawned. "Something about the hard day."

"Aw, come on guys! Wake up!" Rachel ordered cheerfully, not even sounding tired.

"How are you so awake?" Nico asked, narrowing his eyes that were already drooping.

She shrugged. "I didn't have much to do today."

"'Course not," Cole grumbled, shoving a fast asleep Travis off his shoulder.

Travis lolled over to Leo's shoulder and he jumped awake, yelling, "It wasn't me!" He looked around at the few people staring at him and blushed. "Oh, uh, nevermind."

"Everyone needs to wake up," Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get off," Rose snapped half heartedly, nudging Thalia off her shoulder.

"Fooood," Grover groaned in his sleep, almost falling off his throne.

"No one's going to wake up," Katie replied to Rachel, rubbing her eyes.

"I say we do this tomorrow," Jason said, yawning and closing his eyes.

"You guys are horrible," Rachel snapped. "How are we going to do this tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning," Will answered before looking down at the beeping watch, cursing. "I'll be right back." He flashed out of the room, Pollux falling out of his seat.

"That's not mine!" he yelled, his eyes flashing open as he looked frantically around. "Oh," he said when he realized he wasn't in the dream where Zues accused him of drinking the wine, thinking it was Dioynsus. "Night." He fell back to the ground and started snoring instantly.

"This isn't going well," a tired Annabeth muttered to herself, looking around at everyone. "Okay, let's just do this tomorrow then."

Leo threw his arms up weakly. "Thank you." He flashed out, leaving Travis to fall into his empty seat.

Travis grumbled something, waking up and rubbing his head before disappearing into the night.

"Thals, wake up," Rose commanded, shaking Thalia and squeaking when she was shocked.

"What the Hades?" Thalia hissed, glaring weakly at her.

"Go home," she replied before flashing out with her.

One by one, they woke each other up and then disappeared into the night to land softly onto their beds before falling into a fast sleep immediately. Then the only two left were Annabeth and a snoring Percy hanging off half the throne. Annabeth rolled her eyes tiredly and got off her throne before heading over to him and yelling, "Seaweed Brain!"

He jumped awake, hitting the back of his head on the throne and he rubbed the injuried spot, blinking at Annabeth. "What?"

"You drool when you sleep," she pointed out, smiling.

He grinned, yawning and standing up. "That's nice to know."

"Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Finally," he grabbed her hand. "Here, I'll walk you home."

She rolled her eyes. "If you stay awake that long."

"Probably won't."

She laughed and interlaced their fingers before letting him take her out of the Throne Room and towards her palace before he kissed her cheek and headed to his own.

The next morning, the gods- one by one- headed to the Throne Room to get this mandatory meeting they missed last night over with. When Ashley, the first to arrive, got there, she nudged the passed out Pollux in the side. "Get up, lazy," she commanded, though she giggled.

He groaned, pushing her foot out of his side. "Five more minutes."

"You don't have five minutes. What do you even do in the day?"

"Go away," he rolled onto his side and tried to hide his face from the light. "And stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling," she rolled her eyes. "Get up, Pollux."

"I'm sleeping."

"Why didn't you go home last night to sleep?"

"Because I was tired."

"Well get up now."

"It's too early."

"It's ten."

"Yeah, too early."

"You sound like Thalia and Rose."

"Don't care."

"Did he really sleep here?" Leo wondered, coming in the room with Sarah following him.

"Yep," Ashley waved at them. "Mornin'."

"I didn't know my mom had so much to do," Sarah replied, collapsing in her throne.

"Morning, Ashely," Leo said, rolling his eyes at her.

"What'd you guys do yesterday?"

"The usual," Leo shrugged. "Built stuff."

"I had to go around to every part of the Underworld to make sure the guards are okay," Sarah sighed. "It's a lot harder than it seemed."

"I just determined winners," Ashley sat on her throne. "I never knew there was that many challenges throughout the world at one time."

"I think Travis had it the worse," Pollux mumbled from the ground, rubbing and shielding his eyes.

"And Will," Sarah contributed.

"But I'm sure they had fun!" Leo added. "This job is awesome!"

"No it's not," Rose grumbled, coming in with a cranky Nico next to her. "You have to do so much."

"Get over it, sunshine," Nico snapped, glaring at her. "You had to do it sometime."

"You're just mad because I came into your palace."

"No I'm mad because you pushed me off the bed."

Rose shrugged. "I had to get you out of bed somehow."

"Oh shut up you two," Katie said, rolling her eyes as she took her throne. "Just bond for God sake."

"Yeah," Nico snorted. "That'll happen."

"You're making my hangover worse," Pollux groaned, trying to hide his face. "Shut up."

"It's not our fault the only thing you do is drink," Leo mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"'Sup guys?" Percy asked cheerfully, grinning at everyone.

"Oh gods," Pollux winced in pain, his head pounding.

"Hangover?" the son of Poseidon clarified, taking his seat.

"Hangover," Ashley assured, leaning back.

There was a flash and a bright yellow light before Will fell from it, landing hard in front of his dad's throne. "Ow," he groaned, just laying there.

"Have you been out all night?" Sarah wondered, everyone staring at him incrediously.

"No," he picked himself up and cracked his back. "I've gotten a few hours of sleep."

"Oh, your life sucks," Rose deadpanned.

He glared at her. "Yeah, thanks."

"Hi guys," Annabeth greeted, coming in with a smile on her face and grey eyes twinkling with new energy.

"Why is everyone so cheerful?" Nico snapped, scowling.

"Get over it, Death Breath," Thalia rolled her eyes coming in with her.

"Besides, it's a new day!" Percy grinned at him.

"New adventures!" Ashley continued.

"No, it's the same adventures," Katie replied. "We have a list don't we?"

"Not helping," Will hissed, glaring at her.

There was a flash of wind and the faint sound of running feet before Travis fell ontop of Pollux, both of them groaning out in pain. "I need to work on my landings," he grumbled, rolling onto his back.

Rose snorted with laughter as Katie rushed down to help him up. "No, Stoll, I think it's perfect," she teased, the others snickering, even Nico cracked a grin.

He glared at her. "Shut up."

"What happened?" Jason asked, coming in with Piper.

"And there's the mighty god of all gods," Thalia joked, smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes, sitting down in his throne. "It's nice to see you too."

"Hey Beauty Queen," Leo grinned at Piper who was yawning and not looking very awake.

She glared half heartedly at him. "I told you not to call me that."

He shrugged. "You truly are the beauty queen now."

She snorted. "Whatever."

"Well look who's awake now!" Rachel said, coming in the room with Cole grumbling after her.

"So many people awake and yelling," Pollux groaned, still on the ground with his face covered.

"Get up," Cole commanded, kicking him lightly, another groan coming from him. "You're in front of my seat."

"Step over me," he replied.

"No. Get out of my way."

"Cole, just move around him," Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No. He can move."

"Sorry, guys, I needed some breakfast," Grover called, coming into the room with a grin.

"That's what I was forgetting!" Travis cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"We should go out to breakfast to do this meeting!" Ashley offered, beaming around at everyone.

"No, we're here, might as well do it here," Thalia replied.

"Pollux, _get out of my way," _Cole stressed, glaring at the figure on the ground.

"Dude, stop yelling!"

"_Out of my way!" _he shouted, his eyes blazing.

"I'll be right back," Will grumbled, his watch beeping again.

"I'm serious, stop yelling!" Pollux snapped, his head pounding even more.

"Cole, just walk around him!" Sarah ordered.

"No! He's in my way!"

"Nico, what the hell? Where's my soda?" Rose shouted.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I don't have it."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I don't have it!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Stoll, did you take it?"

"What? No!"

"Yes! I can see it in your hand!"

"This? This isn't yours!"

"Pollux, I swear if you don't move, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Gods, seriously, Cole, just go around!"

"Sarah, stay out of this!"

"Stoll, give me the freaking soda!"

"This is mine!"

"When did you get it?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Just give me it!"

"Why don't you just get up, Pollux? My gods!"

"Stop yellng!"

"What is everyone yelling about?" Will wondered, popping back in the room.

"Move, Pollux!" Nico stressed, pulling him out of the way.

"Ow! What the hell man!"

"Thank you," Cole grunted, sitting in his throne.

"_Give me my soda!" _Rose shouted, face flushed with anger.

"It's not yours!" Travis snapped back, holding the Coke in his arms.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled, everyone quieting down from their talking and fighting slowly. "Be quiet!" He ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner. "We still have a lot to do so let's get this over with."

"My Coke," Rose whined quietly, glaring at one of the Stolls.

He grinned in trumpihant. "Ha," he mouthed.

"What are we even doing here?" Percy wondered, looking around at everyone.

"We have to talk about yesterday," Annabeth replied with an eye roll.

"What about it?" Thalia said, all eyes on her.

"Pollux get off the ground," Jason snapped making Pollux groan and stand up, collasping in his seat and making a glass of wine materalize in his hand.

"You're drinking this early?" Ashley shrieked, her eyes wide.

"I drink day and night," he replied with a shrug.

"Back to the topic, people," Will urged. "I've got to leave in five minutes."

"Yeah, I've got messages to deliver," Travis mumbled, scowling.

"We've all got things to do, so Annabeth what are we talking about?" Jason looked over to her.

She thought for a second. "How hard was it to do all the job and how we could help each other to loosen it up."

"Well we all know how hard it was," Nico murmured, everyone nodding in agreement.

"I could help out anyone who needs help once I'm done with my list," Rachel offered.

"Well then you can help me," Travis grinned at her. "I've got the longest list here."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"I can check in on anyone you need, Pipes," Rose said, looking over at them.

She smiled in response. "Thanks, Rose."

"I'm up for helping with planting stuff or anything," Grover shrugged, looking at Katie.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"I can help with battles you can't make it to," Ashley said, looking over at Cole who grunted his thanks.

"We can help out each other in the Underworld," Sarah mentioned, gesturing to her and Nico.

"I can look out for monsters," Will told Thalia who nodded. He looked down at his beeping watch and sighed. "I'll be back."

"We could work together for storms," Percy grinned at Jason who grinned back.

"I'll work with Leo for some machines and buildings," Annabeth said, Leo scowling at the thought of more of her complicated blueprints to follow.

"I'll be able to find some Hunters," Piper mumbled to Thalia who smiled broadly.

Travis looked down at his ringing cell phone and groaned. "I'm out," he announced before snapping his fingers and with a burst of wind, sound of running, he was gone.

"Yeah, I have to get going too," Ashley sighed. "I'll see you later."

Jason nodded. "I don't think we have anything else to talk about so meeting dismissed, I guess."

And one by one, with promised help and shared smiles, they all disapperead, a sound and scent filling the room once they left.

**Okay, I feel like an ass for not updating for a year, but I have my reasons. I went on vacation for a little bit after Christmas and my parents wouldn't let me on the computer. Then I started writing and my computer crashed a couple times so I lost my work. Then I had a couple tests so I had to study and I finally got to writing now, and just to top it all off, the system wouldn't let me update it. But really, I feel so fucking bad for not writing for you guys. I love you all and I promise I'm going to be making time to write for everything. I'm really, really sorry.**

**But I hope this is going to hold me off until next weekend when I'm going to try extra hard to update. As for my other stories, I'm working on it. I'm pretty sure they'll be updated this week. That's what I'm hoping for.**

**So, I'm sorry again for not updating and any mistakes in here.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

***A week later from the meeting...**

***Monday...**

"You know, you still have to get married?" Rachel asked Rose as they sat around one house where the couple was just getting used to marriage and having a kid, hence, why Rachel was there with Rose.

"Don't you do too?" Rose snapped back before sighing and laying her head on the counter they were sitting behind. "I know."

"Who you going to get married to?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. It'll probably be someone else who has to get married."

"Like...?"

She glared at the red haired goddess. "Who you get married to?"

Rachel blushed and looked away. "I don't know."

"Spill it."

"I was thinking Will or something."

Rose grinned. "Well that takes him off my list."

"Hey, hey," Rachel teased. "You can't marry Percy, Jason or Cole either."

Rose frowned. "I know. That doesn't leave very many people. I can't marry Travis either. Wouldn't want to."

"You know, that leaves N-"

Rose groaned. "Nico."

Nico raised an eyebrow at Sarah who just told him that she was planning on marrying Cole. "And you're telling me this because...?"

"You have to get married too!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you just told me who _you're _marrying. I could care less if you married Grover." He lunged in Hades's old throne.

"You're not even taking this thing seriously," she snapped, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "What gave you that thought?"

"Look, you have to get married by the end of the month. Jason and Piper are obviously going to get married to each other, Annabeth's off limits-"

"-I never wanted either of them, just to let you know," he grunted irritated.

She ignored him, "Ashley either might not marry or marry Leo, Rachel and Will are a shoe in, I'm getting married to Cole, Katie and Travis are _eventually _getting together. Think about who that leaves."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance, but he thought about it anyway. _Sarah, Rachel, Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Ashley..._ "Shit," he cursed, his eyes widening. "I'm going to have to marry Rose!"

The doorbell rang through Piper's palace, a frown coming to her face to show her confusion. Everyone was usually working at this time and she was no exception. Who possibly had time to come down here and visit her. _Maybe it's a minor god, _she thought, rolling her eyes. They came all the time for love advice or to see if she would go on a date with them or to threaten her to stay away from her boyfriends...Piper never knew her mom had it so hard. Was it constantly like this for her too?

Piper opened the door, ready to tell off a minor god that she was working, but her words stopped short in her throat when she saw Jason Grace, the god of all the gods, standing there nervously wringing his hands. "Jason?" Piper asked, blinking at him and tilting her head in confusion.

"Piper!" he replied, grinning up at her and stopping his nervous hand wringing, but his heart was pounding in his chest. He wondered if she could hear it.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought we could take a lunch break," he rubbed the back of his neck. His hearing was small, zoned in only to his heart. His stomach was twisting in nerves.

"What do you mean?" she wondered, hugging her stomach.

_Gods she's beautiful, _Jason thought before blushing and looking down. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a t-shirt and some jeans, her normal snowboarding jacket and sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail and a few lone strands hung in her face that held no trace of make up, only confusion and that glow that he loves seeing on her. Her eyes were still changing colors and he couldn't look in them in fear of losing his legs. And that, my friends, is Jason's definition of beautiful.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking we could go down to the mortal world just to get a quick bite to eat," he said after a moment of two of blushing and getting his thoughts together as Piper smiled- she was the goddess of love after all, she sees the signs.

She smiled at him. "Are you asking me out on a date, Sparky?"

He blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, I guess if you consider McDonald's a date."

She giggled and stepped out of her palace, closing the door and looping her arm through his. "That's what I was thinking."

He breathed a sigh of relief that she said yes and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and relishing in the fact that he made her blush. "Well then, we better get out of here. We don't have that much free time anymore," he joked.

She laughed and they walked down the neighborhood of gods towards the elevator. They were okay with not flashing out. This way, they could spend more time together.

_And hopefully I'll get the courage to marry her, _Jason thought with a mental groan. Now _that _was going to take a lot of courage.

"Juniper?" Grover called through the Camp Half-Blood woods, looking around for his girlfriend.

"Grover!" she cried, running up with flowers in her hands. She dropped them immediately and darted into his arms.

Grover forgot about how nervous he was and his pounding heart as he caught her and spun her around before setting her down and smiling down at her. "Hi," he greeted, kissing the top of her nose and watching a delicate pink paint her cheeks.

"You came," she breathed out, beaming up at him.

"Of course." He fought back a yawn from getting up early to do all his stuff so he could spend the day with her. "I told you I would and I don't like breaking promises."

Her face fell to worry. "Are you okay? Are you tired?"

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, another small blush coming to her cheeks. "Don't worry about it, my love. Now, I have plans for us today."

Her worry disappeared and he could see the curiousity and wonder in her features. "What are we going to do?"

"First, I have something to tell you." He pulled away from her and wiped his sweaty hands on his legs.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You know how you said we couldn't be together?" he held back his nervous bleat. Gods, this was harder than he would've thought.

She frowned, sadness sparking in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, looking down at her hands that were now playing with each other.

_Good, she looked down, _Grover breathed in his head as he knelt down on one knee and took her hands. _Good, she didn't look up. _He gulped and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his elbow, interlacing their fingers. "Well, I found a way we could," he told her in a surprisingly confident voice despite the way he was sure his heart would leave with the rate it was pounding.

"How?" she wondered eagerly, tightening her grip on his hands and lifting her head up and when she saw him on one knee, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Marry me," Grover breathed, his worry showing as he bleated nervously and snapped his fingers to materalize the ring he bought a few days ago. "I love you, Juniper, and I want to spend eternity with you."

Tears filled her eyes and she choked out one word that made or break Grover's immortal life. One chance. One word. One tear. If she didn't say it, he didn't know what he would do with the overlooming threat. One word. And that word showed all the emotion in the world,

"Yes."

"Connor!" Travis yelled, running up to his brother in between jobs.

"Travis?" Connor asked, astounded, as he turned around to see his brother looking tired and hopeless. "Man, what happened to you?"

"I need your help," Travis panted, leaning on the Hermes cabin to catch his breath. All this flashing out and running and all was tiring. Probably because he was new to the powers. He still couldn't get the landing down. "I need you to help me out with some of these deliveries."

"What do you mean? Aren't you a god?"

Travis shot him a glare. "I'm a god, but I can't do everything. This is my only break and I'm _starving."_

"What do you need me to do then?" Connor grinned at him.

Travis's face showed his relief. "Thanks, bro," he clapped his brother's shoulder. "I seriously need you as an assistant." He lit up and jumped. "That's it!" he cried, other people looking at them weirdly. "Listen, man," Travis whispered, glancing around to make sure no one heard him. He even moved a little away from his old cabin. His siblings didn't really like the word privacy since they couldn't pull pranks that way. "There's a council meeting on Wednesday, I need you to come."

"What? Why?" Connor asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Because, this way, you're going to be able to help me..." he trailed off, staring at the ground intently. He groaned after a moment. "We're going to need majority."

"Dude, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense," Connor crossed his arms over his chest. "And that's saying something."

"Rose'll probably go for it, Rachel too," Travis mumbled to himself as he started pacing with his fast moving thoughts. "Annabeth and Katie won't...Leo will...Will, I don't know, maybe..."

"What? Dude, you're going crazy," Connor decided, watching his brother with furrowed eyebrows.

"Pollux, if I can get him drunk enough to stay awake, but not pass out...Cole will, just another guy for him to beat up..."

"Woah, woah, I'm not going to get beat up!"

"Ashley will, I think, very cheerful and likes to laugh...Piper probably won't...Jason'll do whatever Piper does..."

"Well, duh," Connor grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Percy might, he loves us...Shit, I don't have much time," he glanced down at the wrist watch and sighed before turning to his brother. "Do me a favor and come Wednesday, okay?"

"Why?" Connor snapped in annoyance and frustration, throwing his arms up.

Travis grinned at him, the mischevous glint in his eyes burning brighter. "We're going to make you my immortal assistant."

Leo slammed angrily at the red hot plate he was working on molding for his order of a new "big powerful TV" for Rachel. He knew he had to find someone to marry, but he also knew half of the Olympians were already paired up and he wasn't going to have much luck charming any of them, though he completely could. Oh, yeah, if the girls weren't taken, he could totally charm them into marrying him. But he didn't want to marry anyone like his dad did before him. He wanted someone to care for his feelings and sure, there'd be affairs, but there'd still be feelings deep down in there.

That was the problem. Feelings.

Leo has never been, isn't, and never will be good with organic life forms. It's like his dad said, Hephatues kids just don't work well with the people around them. Leo didn't know why- that was a complete lie, but he liked telling himself that so it would boost his "Leo-dometer" (self confidence in English)- but he knew that it would never change. He's the kid of the guy who got forced to marry the pretty one who didn't care much for him. _Sorry, Dad, _he thought on habit before realizing, he pratically was his dad. He worked the forges and built stuff. But he cracked jokes and he was better...terms with the rest of the council. He was an _enhanced _Hephatues in his mind. Better looking, better building... _Sorry._

What was he talking about?

Oh, right, marriage.

He grumbled curses at the word. Marriage. A simple word in the mortal word; you love someone, you marry them and have kids, then you die. That was it. But _he's _not mortal. His marriage means a millenia of cheating, arguments, useless words, nights alone, nights with them, _some _feeling that probably isn't love, but you don't die! You have to spend your _whole, immortal life _with them. There's no divorce or second chance. There's no "_Oh, I'm so sorry, honey." _No, it's going to be "_Oh, yeah, I got another kid I got to claim. What about that?"_

"Organic life forms," he cursed, sighing and dipping a long piece of metal into the heat- it would be a sword in time. "Immortal organic life forms."

Leo didn't want that. He wanted the occasional fling because, really? What god can stay away from mortals? But at the end of the day, he wanted to come home to a nice, warm bed with a nice, loving girl in it that would have an affair too- they're only immortals- and she would ask how his day went and all that stuff.

He grimaced. Okay, maybe not that cheesy.

He just wanted someone to be _there _and still...er, _like _him with all his faults. Not necessarily love because love can't last long in the immortal world- _sorry Aphrodite- _but something close to it. It's got to be someone who's different from all the other girls he's hit on and that one that actually dated him for a while but broke up with him before he even imagined his life with her, which was probably a good thing because he didn't really like Mary much. Or was it May? Monica? Eh, she's in Canada anyway...

No, Leo wants a stable relationship.

But he's got a month.

"OW!" he hollered as he accidently touched the burning part on his not-yet-made sword during his brooding. He flicked his wrist and decided that even metal didn't work well with him.

Thalia was glad she had a semi-not too bad-up there job. She already knew all the girls in the Hunt, she knew how to get more to join, she knew what monsters to track, she knew how to handle the girls without Lady Artemis. But what she didn't know was how hard it was to keep track of all the girls at once. They'd camp, she have to go around and make sure everyone knew their jobs, but there would be those few that already left and she didn't know and she'd have a miniature panic attack and she'd look around frantically and feel stupid when the girls came back.

Seriously, how hard was it to keep track of 12 year-olds?

Well, with Thalia already worrying about having to deal with the meeting on Wednesday and all those laws and that monster that they just can't catch...it's really, really hard. Not to mention, every guy she sees, she has to turn into an animal if they see her camp. Really? She's not a big fan of guys either- _Percy, Nico, Leo- _but to turn every mortal that accidently stumbles upon her camp and Hunters? She couldn't _not _do it because then her Hunters would think she was weak and she can't be weak right now even though she's tired from getting up in the middle of the night to go drive the moon across the sky and making sure all the animals in the area are alright.

So, so far, Thalia has turned 4 mortal guys- they were kind of cute too, but that only fueled the need- into jackolopes or one, she turned into a bunny because he tried flirting with her. Though, she kind of has to admit that it was a little funny and awesome to just snap your fingers and bam! someone's an animal. Well, that and the squirming they did right before and after like they couldn't believe it was happening.

_That's what you get for messing with Thalia Grace, _she thought with a grin on her face. Thalia just has a bigger like for people's pain than normal people.

But that didn't stop her from making sure all her Hunters was okay. The ones from the heartbreak or the ones without the dads, the ones with the cheating boyfriends. She knew how that felt, well to an extent. Her and Luke never really dated, but it seemed like it sometime, and then he went off to go be the bad guy and tried to kill her best friends a whole bunch of times. And people say she got lucky from not being the one in the Great Prophecy.

Just in a week of this, Thalia wants to rip her hair out. Tracking monsters and twelve year olds, comforting heartbroken girls, putting the ones in love on leave, turning guys into jackolopes. Not to mention the nightly visits to bring the moon across in every place of the world- time differences suck. But at least she knew what was happening in the Hunt.

So, it was offical, Thalia Grace had the easiest, hardest job there was in the Olympian council and the Hunt.

**I kind of like this chapter, kind of don't, but I guess it's not up to me, is it? Well, I was planning on updating my other story **_**Life Isn't Fair **_**and maybe the **_**Beginning of a Rebellion, **_**I think, but now I learn that I can't because I've got too much planned. But I'm going to try and do it another day- like Saturday, but that all depends on the amount of stuff I have to do then.**

**Plus, I really, really want to just do nothing all day. C:**

**And yes, there's going to be a meeting on Wednesday for our friends and we'll find out if Juniper and Grover can truly be together and if we'll reunite the Stolls again. And they've only got three weeks to go from single to engaged! Jason's got the right idea though, going on dates first. Good, Jason. And Sarah and Cole are already married. **_**That **_**was fast.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy the rest of Spring Break!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***Wednesday**

***Morning**

***The Throne Room on Olympus**

The new Olympians sat around, chatting while they waited for Annabeth and Jason to stop talking about what they had to talk about during this thing. Some of the gods, like Will or Travis, flashed in and out in order to finish the list that they have been following for a little while. The rest, except Pollux and Leo, were checking out their duties on an iPod, a Tablet, or keeping in mind what they had to do first. Pollux was just merrily drinking, already half way to drunk off his ass, and Leo was talking while he fiddled with some metal, fixing it into something that he might make larger and better in his forges later on- if it was good enough, that is.

But the Throne Room was not necessarily filled with cheerful chatter and conversation. No, not with this group of gods. Most were still tired from their lack of sleep over the days with all their duties, and were more irritable. A lot of them, just didn't have the patience for everyone and yelled at everything they said. Some were just not meant to be happy with each other. Hence, why Nico and Rose were yelling at each other, and Katie and Travis were, too.

Thankfully, it all stopped when Jason Grace, the king of the gods, yelled out the single, helpful command of shut up. It took a few minutes, but eventually, everyone was quiet and looking at Jason or glaring at their yelling partner.

"Okay, what is this meeting even about?" Leo asked, sticking his little flying bird in his pocket and looking over at the long time best friend.

"We have to make rules, you know, get everything situated," Jason answered, shrugging.

"How many rules?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I can't be here all day," Will said before his watch beeped and he groaned before flashing out again.

"We'll take a few at a time," Annabeth assured. "We have to make 2,739 rules to make by the end of the year, so we don't have to do them all today."

"It's only July, half way into it," Nico joked dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right, we have to get married," Rachel mentioned, the required gods groaning at the reminder.

"We're not focusing on that today," Jason said quickly, knowing he still had to make a plan, probably go on some more dates, and then pluck up _some _courage to ask the love goddess to marry him.

"Don't we need a list, you know, the one Chiron mentioned?" Rose asked, rolling the half empty Dr. Pepper in her hands.

"He gave it to me earlier, he has to watch over the campers, you know," Annabeth replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so does it have categories or something we can go by?" Travis wondered after sitting down, having arrived a second ago, but knowing what they were talking about.

"Yeah," Katie said, impressed and shocked- Travis promptly glared at her.

"Of course it does," Thalia announced, rolling her eyes. "This is Athena we're talking about.

Annabeth handed over the small book over to Jason who groaned at seeing it. "Oh, look, a table of contents," he mumbled quietly.

Percy and Rachel, being the only ones who heard it, snorted in laughter.

"Okay, well there's..." Jason frowned. "A lot in each."

"Just give us one," Pollux snapped, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Fine. 'Behavior in Mortal World.'"

"That's easy," Leo said, distracted by building another thing. "You can't teleport or use our true forms."

"Has anyone tried that?" Cole asked, looking interested. "I did, and it was freaking awesome."

"Really?" Grover furrowed his eyebrows. "What was it like?"

"Oh, man, you've got to try it. It was _wicked._"

"I tried it!" Ashley exclaimed joyfully. "It was fun!"

"What do you look like?" Will asked, watching him with a curious expression.

"Well, it's got to be awesome if Cole liked it," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, guys, we're getting off topic," Piper called to the guys who were all getting ready to start talking about it.

"RIght, be right back," Will muttered before disappearing.

"Seriously," Rachel stressed, rolling her eyes.

"I know," Thalia snorted. "_Boys."_

"We're gods, thank you," Percy snapped, frowning. She rolled her eyes at him.

"We need to hurry this up," Pollux announced, looking cross eyed at his empty wine bottle. "I need to go to the store."

"We'll just do the motal section today, then," Annabeth told everyone as they all rolled their eyes. "How many are there for that one, Jason?"

Jason traced his finger from the title of the 'chapter' over to the page number and opened it up, flipping through a few more, counting under his breath. When he was finished and came across _Behavior with Mortals, _he sighed. "Thirty-seven," he answered heavily.

"I can't be here that long!" Nico said immediately. "I've got to see if this murder gets to go the Fields of Punishment!"

"And I've got messages to deliver!" Travis whined.

"I've got to water my plants because if they die, I'm the worst goddess there is," Katie grumbled.

"Okay, guys, calm down," Percy ordered, though he looked annoyed himself. "We won't do them all. We've got four, five months before we have to finish it."

"And we can keep some of the rules they have," Rachel reminded.

"All I know is, I want to be able to live like a mortal in the mortal world," Rose declared. "I mean, now that we're gods, maybe later on, we can actually pretend like we have a normal life."

"And we've still got college to go through," Annabeth mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Like you need to go to college," Sarah replied, rolling her eyes at Annabeth's blush.

"Okay, so who else wants to be able to own a house and go to school in the mortal world?" Jason asked, looking around at them.

"It's a chance to be like them, considering we're not in danger every time we step out the door," Percy shrugged, raising his hand.

"Yeah, and our jobs now will be like our jobs then," Leo mused with a grin, raising his hand.

"I'm up for it," Rachel said, raising her hand. "I can show off my art still."

"College," Annabeth said in her decision, her vote a positive.

A few other hands went up and majority ruled. "Okay, so we can own a house and go to school like mortals," Jason decreed and Annabeth made her own little book appear, writing on the second page the name of the category and the new rule down.

"What about we _can't _go to jail?" Travis asked, that mischevious glint bright in his eyes. "I mean, you could do crimes, and fool the cops with the mist into not letting you go."

"That's a horrible idea," Ashley blurted after a few seconds of silence.

"Not bad crimes," he argued with a roll of his eyes. "I mean like stealing little things. Commiting a murder, now..."

"You cannot commit a murder, harrass anyone, harm anyone, or any other act of high violence," Annabeth spoke as she wrote it down without consent, because really, she didn't need it.

"Stealing's okay, though," Rose shrugged before blushing and covering herself, "I mean, you have to go to jail if you're caught and it can't be anything big."

"It's just like we're normal, right?" Travis asked with a grin.

"You have to serve time if you're caught," Ashley warned.

"When is he going to be caught?" Grover scoffed. "He's the god of _theives._"

"Well, still."

"So, stealing and going to jail?" Jason asked, looking around. Only a few people rose their hands, but no majority. "Okay, next."

Travis shrugged. "You just gave me permission to steal and not go to jail."

Annabeth sighed. "He's got a point, you know."

"What about this?" Will yawned. "You can steal, but you have to go to jail, and there's no manipulating the mortals with the Mist or anything to get out of it."

"I like it," Sarah raised her hand.

"So you can commit _little crimes _that does not involve breaking and entering or taking away people's cars or anything, and you have to go to jail, no Mist manipulation?" Annabeth clarified as more people rose their hands.

"Majority."

"Now, what about the Mist manipulation?" Leo asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Can we do that to get whatever we want?"

"No," Percy answered. "If we're acting like normal people, we have to pay and everything."

"But what if something major happens, you know, like the Titan War?" Rachel wondered. "I mean, nothing like that is going to happen again, but how do we get the mortals to not panic?"

"Mist manipulaion," Leo shrugged.

"So it can only be for life threatening situations," Jason nodded. "Something that the normal Mist can't handle and we have to step in. Nothing little. Vote?"

Everyone raised their hands, though a few reluntactly; Annabeth jotted it down easily.

"Okay, sweet, how many more?" Will asked, looking down at his watch.

"No chariots can be seen," Katie declared. "I mean, that would rise suspicion, right?"

"Vote?" Count the hands raised. "Majority."

"No teleporting right where people, you know, where someone would see," Thalia said.

"Majority."

"No showing your weapons," Rose announced with a sharp glare to Cole.

"Majority."

"No fights against anyone mortal," Grover bleated.

"Majority."

"No true forms," Percy muttered.

"Majority."

"We have to protect them, but can't let them know," Travis sighed.

"Majority."

"We have to make them make their own decisions," Piper said.

"Majority."

"What about money?" Pollux asked, looking around at them all.

"That's a...good question," Nico muttered in surprise.

"Oh, shut up. Just because I'm stupid, doesn't mean I'm drunk."

"Don't you...Don't you mean just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean I'm stupid?" Ashley wondered hesitantly.

He looked at her before laughing. "That's just stupid."

They all rolled their eyes at him, but thought on the question. "What? We're gods!" Travis grinned, kicked his feet up on the hearth and beamed at them. "We can make money appear out of no where!"

"But we're not acting normal then," Rachel snapped.

"You both have a point," Percy shrugged.

"I don't know...What about half and half?" Will inquired, looking around at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?" Leo blurted.

He rolled his eyes. "Half of the money, we make appear, only to, you know, start us off, and the rest you actually have to earn. Get a part time job somewhere or something."

"That's not enough to live off," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why we only make money appear when we need it. Not a lot, mind you, just little amounts."

"Yeah, it's not like I want to live in a mansion anyway," Piper grumbled.

"Right, see? It's perfect. You start off, get a job, then do half the rent and everything with our money and their money."

"That's a pretty good idea," Thalia mused. "I'm in."

"Vote?" Murmurs, then finally raised hands. "Barely majority."

"Can we live anywhere in the mortal world?" Annabeth asked. "I've always wanted to live in Greece."

"Yeah, anywhere, but not where we can't reach you," Nico replied, running a hand through his hair. "You know, Alaska, the Poles, top part of Russia- those kind of places."

"Right, vote?" Pause. "Majority."

"How many is that?" Pollux asked.

"Thirteen," Annabeth answered.

"Can we eat regular food, too?"

"Of course, but you have to pay for it."

"Vote? Majority."

"Fourteen."

"Okay, what about two more and then we're done?" Annabeth offered and everyone agreed readily.

Everyone was silent for a while, thinking of rules and completely forgetting about the book of rules in Jason's lap that was open to the category they were talking about. Will's watch beeped a minute in the silence and he disappeared. "Can't being normal be one?" Leo asked after another two minutes, Will back in his seat. "I mean, that's a rule. 'Act normal.'"

Jason laughed. "I guess it is."

"Sweet, now one more..."

"You can't share your inventions!" Rose shouted quite suddenly, everyone jumping. She blushed before pushing her bangs out of her face. "You know, the things Leo and Annabeth make, they can't be shared because then they would start problems with other countries because they might be working on something like and they could've thought the plans were stolen..."

"You're getting desperate, Frieten," Nico deadpanned, getting a glare from the god in response.

"No, she's right," Annabeth said, Rose's glare turning into a smug smirk. "What we make is between the gods and maybe the demigods."

"Right, vote? Majority."

"We're done!" Leo yelled, standing up with joy.

"Hang on, I want to talk about something," Travis called, clearing his throat nervously.

"Yeah," Grover bleated. "Me too."

Frowning, Leo sat back down and the gods all looked on in confusion. "You guys suck," Leo grumbled.

"Well, you guys know how hard this job is for me, with this huge list and everything," Travis started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I barely complete it in a day and I keep getting calls that I'm mixing up the packages and-"

"What's your point?" Thalia snapped, glaring at him.

"," he breathed, his words smashed together and incoherent.

The others blinked. "Huh?" Cole asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

A deep breath, his heart pounding at the fear of rejection, he said slower, "I want Connor to be my immortal assistant."

"Well, that's understandable," Rose mused with a smirk.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Jason wondered, looking around at everyone. "Vote?"

"You can't let the other Stoll be a god!" Katie yelled, her eyes wide.

"Why not?" Leo shrugged. "He's all of our friend, he'll help with Travis, and he won't be an Olympian."

"They'll prank all of us!"

"Yeah, she's got a point," Ashley bit her lip. "They might disrupt our duties."

"And they'll be more annoying in twos," Cole grunted.

"But if we have so much to do, don't you think we would want a laugh once in a while?" Will mumbled thoughtfully. "Being so stressed and everything, maybe a prank on someone else will make us laugh."

"And really, if they step out of line, we can kill them, but not actually _kill _them," Rose said, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm in," Cole agreed immediatley.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know, why don't we give it a trial and then we'll see?"

"Yeah, a three day trial of Connor helping you," Rachel agreed.

"Vote? Majority."

Katie gave a growl of frustration and stood up before flashing out angrily.

"Now, G-man, what's up with you?" Percy asked, looking at Grover.

Grover took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something when the Throne Room doors burst open and a young girl came running in before falling to her knees in front of the Olympians, panting and trying to regain her breath as if she ran all the way here.

"Who are you?" Jason wondered, blinking.

"I'm your Oracle!" she breathed after a few minutes of lengthy silence.

**Well, long chapter that was. If you have any ideas for **_**any **_**rules, be sure to click that little button below the bold print and tell me about them. I'm up for any suggestions because honestly, there are a **_**lot **_**of rules to come up with and I need some help on them, man.**

**Sorry about the long wait. I went on a surprise camping trip, then over to my grandparents in Arizona and my dad forgot the second computer, so I couldn't write, and really, it was just a tough first week of summer. Or second I guess.**

**HAPPY SUMMER, to you of those I haven't said it to yet, or are just starting. Hope you have fun, and blah, blah, blah. Really, I just hope you read my stories(;**

**Now...did you...**

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The girl who had stormed in couldn't be older than the age of 15, and was pretty short. Other than that, she looked something like Will, only, you know, girlier. She had his sandy blond hair, only it was in a high ponytail and the bottom of it looked to be at her lower shoulderblades. Her eyes were a blue that resembled the sky on a sunny day, and there was a splash of freckles you could barely see over her nose because her skin was a dark tan. If you had to guess the parentage of this girl, you would immediately peg her as a daughter of Apollo.

"You're the...You're the Oracle?" Will asked, stunned.

"That's what the Oracle spirit told me in a dream," the girl replied simply.

"But I haven't- I've been too busy- I haven't even _thought _about getting an Oracle!"

"If something comes to you, you just accept it, man," Leo said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, it's another thing off that list," Travis agreed, nodding.

"This doesn't make any sense, though," Annabeth mumbled. "You said that the Oracle spirit came to you in a dream?"

"It was a few nights ago. I had to catch a plane from Mexico, and it got delayed," the girl explained, rolling back on her heels. "What happens now?"

"Can the Oracle spirit even do that?" Will asked Rachel.

She shrugged. "I did it the old way. I just know the Oracle spirit left me."

"I don't think it's possible," he said. "I really don't."

"Well, it happened, and I'm right here," the girl grumbled, scowling.

"What's your name?" Piper inquired, all of them looking down at her.

"Maria Dean," she replied, blinking.

"But if the Oracle spirit chose you, why didn't it just leave the mummy and choose Rachel?" Ashley wondered, confused.

"I don't know!" Maria threw her hands up in exasperation. "It just said that I was to be the Oracle of Delphi, come to New York, and go to the Empire State Building today in order to tell the gods."

"Okay, okay, hang on, I'll be right back," Will said, holding up a finger and disappearing to do his job.

"What happens now? Where am I supposed to go, what do I do, that kind of stuff?"

"Well," Jason answered hesitantly, "you can stay at Camp Half-Blood and you just hang out there, I guess."

"You can still attend school, though," Rachel told her. "Just no dating or anything."

"It's like being a Hunter," Rose said dryly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No it's not because she's not hunting down animals that could easily kill off demigods."

"You're so dramatic," Percy snorted.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Maria asked, blinking in confusion.

"It's a camp for demigods- er, Greek ones, at least- and it's just a summer camp. You train there to face the monsters and everything," Annabeth replied. "Rachel used to have a cave that you can stay in."

Maria frowned. "You want to stay in a cave? In a forest?"

"Don't worry, it's awesome," Rachel assured. "It's got furnishing and everything."

"It's probably messy, too," Nico said, rolling his eyes. "Hope you like paint."

"My paintings are cool!"

"Of course they are," Ashley assured, shooting a glare at Nico. "That's why you'll be famous one day."

Rachel smirked. "Already am."

"And she says I've got a big ego," Cole snorted, looking over his knife for any misperfections.

"I'm back," Will announced, looking around. "What'd I miss?"

"She's Maria," Pollux replied, not interested in the conversation and drinking some wine. "Blah, blah, blah."

"I'm still confused," the sun god's son admitted. "Can the Oracle spirit really contact someone."

"Well, it makes sense," Grover said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess, in a way," Sarah agreed. "If you think of it like the Oracle spirit contacts the people who ask for quests."

"Oh, that makes a whole lot more sense," Leo said to Travis who nodded his agreement.

"So it just makes sense that it can contact the person who's hosting it," Sarah finished.

"All I know is that we've got a new Oracle," Nico mumbled. "Now, can I get out of here?"

"No, we've still got to make sure that Maria gets to Camp and see Chiron," Annabeth replied. "And then Grover wanted someone-"

"Don't we need a god at Camp?" Percy asked, interrupting her mid sentence.

"It's not me!" Pollux exclaimed, his eyes wide. "My dad did it for half his millenia, and it's not going to be me!"

"I can't do it," Travis said.

"Obviously," Cole grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Neither can I, since I've got leave again," Will groaned before disappearing once again. Why is the sun so demanding?

"I'm not doing it," Leo declared distractedly, his fingers working on another contraption that he would probably modify when he got back to the forges.

"I work in the sea, not in a camp," Percy grumbled, a little disappointedly.

"I've got Hunters," Thalia mentioned, kicking back.

"I really would not do it," Rose mumbled, wrinkling her nose. "Taking care of kids is _not _my thing."

Nico smirked. "You'd kill them before the day was over."

"I'd never kill someone," Rose replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd just beat them so they'd stop whining."

"And we present the goddess of the home," Percy announced dryly, gesturing towards his long time friend. Rose, acting her age and proving her maturity, promptly stuck her tongue out at him. And Percy, always one to be inferior to others, returned the gesture.

"They'd fit right in," Ashley said cheerfully. "But I'll do it! There's plenty games there I could judge!"

"Or I could do it," Rachel offered, shrugging. "I mean, I've got less on my plate and you have to go around to all of them."

"I ain't doing it," Cole grunted, throwing knives across the room and watching them stick into the wall with a dull, but echoing, _thud._

"Of course not," Annabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"So it's between Rachel and Ashley," Jason summarized, preferring having Piper stay on Olympus and be free during the day.

"Well, Rachel could help with Maria," Will pointed out as he rubbed his face tiredly. It wasn't even eleven yet and he already needed some ambrosia for his headache.

"But Ashley's known the campers longer," Sarah mentioned.

"They talk like we're not here," Ashley mumbled to Rachel who laughed.

"Does it really matter?" Pollux asked, frowning. "Why don't you just pick a number or something?"

Everyone blinked a few times. "Is it just me or is he smarter when he's drunk?" Thalia asked the Olympians who snickered.

"I'm time all the smart, thank you," Pollux snapped before looking confused. "No, no, that's not it. I'm smart all the thank, time you." He frowned deeply at the ground.

"It's 'I'm smart all the time, thank you'," Annabeth corrected, looking amused with everyone else in the room.

"No, that's just _stupid," _he said, waving his hand dismissively.

After a good laugh, leaving Pollux completely confused and lost, Jason looked over at Rachel on his side. "Pick a number," he ordered, having the number in his head since it was only fair. He _was _the king of all the gods, after all.

"Like from one to ten, or...?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "One to fifty."

"Twenty-three."

He looked over at Ashley. "One," she replied cheerfully. "Because I'm number one!"

Cole rolled his eyes with a scoff and everyone else muttered disagreements because _they _were number one. Of course, there would be tons of number ones if that was the case, and she was the goddess of victory so she always won. Which is why she was surprised when Jasons said, "Rachel wins. The number was twenty-five."

Rose, with a smirk, leaned over to Piper and whispered, "Isn't your birthday the twenty-fifth?"

Piper blushed deeply and tried to hide her smile. But it could've been any number, so it really didn't matter much. Maybe he just happened to like the number of the date she was born...or maybe he just liked that date.

"Woah, the goddess of victory losing," Travis whistled with a grin. "It's sad."

"And a first," Thalia pointed out, grinning.

"We should record it," Leo said. "Put it on Olympus and everything."

"Oh, stop it," Rachel snapped. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Rach, she's the goddess of _winning _and she _lost. _It's a very big deal," Nico explained slowly as if talking to a young child. He got a glare in response.

Ashley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think Jason cheated," she stated matter-of-factly.

Jason shrugged. "Twenty-five is my favorite number."

"For one reason," Rose mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, guys," Annabeth said. "Let's just move on so we can get out of here. Rachel, you're going with Maria once we're done to go to Camp and everything."

"Yes, sir!" Rachel replied with a grin, saluting her.

"It's ma'am," Grover chuckled.

"Okay, so Grover, what'd you want to talk about?" Sarah asked, ignoring everyone else.

Suddenly nervous, Grover bleated and tried to calm himself. He had to do it. Juniper had said yes and the only reason he did this was so he could be with her forever, which of course, sounded wonderful, but he had to tell everyone about it. And if he wanted that to happen, he really, _really _needed to tell everyone about it. Gods, imagine the look on Juniper's face if he had told her he wimped out and they needed to wait until next meeting to find out if they could be together. He didn't want to see that, and right now it was his motive to get this done and over with. For Juniper. He'd ask for Juniper.

"Juniper and I are engaged," he blurted, his palms sweating and his heart pounding.

"Well, that's great, man, congrats," Percy said with a grin.

"But?" Cole urged, not looking up from where he was throwing knives.

_Damn you, Cole. _

"But, we can't be together unless she's..." Grover trailed off, hoping someone else would finish the sentence for him and he didn't have to do it.

"Unless she's immortal," Piper finished, nodding sadly.

"You want Juniper to become immortal?" Jason clarified. Grover gave one sharp, nervous nod as an answer.

"How do we do that?" Ashley asked, confused. "She's a tree, and tree's can't be immortal."

"They've got that garden with that tree with golden apples," Leo mentioned, frowning. "What was it called again?"

"The Garden of Hesperides," Annabeth said immediately. "And, I guess, that counts, I'm sure that'd work though."

"We could use a goddess of the wild, and it'd only make sense if it was a tree," Rose pointed out.

"Or a flower," Percy chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's okay, I'm fine with not being the goddess of the wild."

"But you love it so much, you'd be perfect."

"Jackson, it's going to be Juniper. I'm not marrying an engaged guy who's like a brother."

He snorted. "I never said you had to marry Grover."

"We're getting off topic," Thalia said, raising an eyebrow.

"We were perfectly on topic," Percy replied.

"Is it possible, Annabeth?" Sarah asked, all of them ignoring the pair and looking towards the wisdom goddess.

"I think so, of course, I'm not sure yet how'd we turn her into an immortal- I'll have to read a book in my mother's library because I'm sure she'd leave something behind for us- but I'm fairly sure it can be done. With a dryad...I'm not so sure."

"Well, there's only way to find out," Nico declared, standing up. "You can go read, and we'll go about our lives until you find an answer." Without waiting for an agreement, he flashed out.

"Yeah, I've got to go, so...tell me when the next meeting is!" Travis exclaimed with a sheepish grin before disappearing as well.

One by one, the gods left until a defeated Grover, a determined Piper, and a thinking Annabeth were still in their thrones. Piper stood up and walked over to Grover, patting his hand that was on the arm of his throne, smiling softly at him. "Don't worry, Grover, Annabeth and I will find some way to make sure you can be together."

He cheered up a bit since she was the goddess of love and nodded with a weak smile. "Thanks, Piper."

He left in a cloud of green dust with a smell of the forest lingering behind. "I have some time off before I have to start my classes," Annabeth told Piper as she stood up and they both walked out of the Throne Room.

"I do, too. I did extra time yesterday," Piper replied and they headed towards Athena's palace that was now her daughter's. "Can I help you out?"

"Of course. My mom's library is _huge. _I think we're lucky to find just the topic in three hours."

Piper paled. "This isn't going to go well, is it?"

"Considering some of the books are in different languages and most of them are too old for me to know, no, I don't think it will."

* * *

><p>"What'd they say?" Connor asked, standing outside the Throne Room where Travis had just appeared, knowing his brother was waiting for him.<p>

Travis grinned and threw his arm over his brother's shoulders. "Well, it would seem that we have a trial on our hands."

Connor fake gasped. "They don't trust us? Why ever not?"

Travis threw his head back and laughed. "I can think of plenty of reasons, but we'll try those out when they agree to a _full-time _position."

Connor's eyes lit up with a devious glint. "Imagine the terror we can admit."

"And if the gods had that much free time to go and hang out with mortals, it's obvious our jobs will get easier."

"_Your _job and my _trial."_

Travis shrugged. "Doesn't matter. If we're good enough for three days, it'll be both our jobs."

Connor frowned. "Three days is really long time, bro."

"Hey, hey, you haven't seen my days yet. They'll be especially busy so we won't have time to think about our plans until we get a path down."

His brother rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better because that made me want this job less."

"Too late!" With a large puff of white smoke and the sound of wind whistling, the pair were gone and going about their hard day. Today was the day Connor wished he never agreed with his brother to immortality. But then, you've got to go through the thorns before you get to the rose, right? And their rose looked very big and healthy. Oh, may the other gods be afraid.

* * *

><p>Juniper was pacing the forest floor when Grover arrived a little away from her, still trying to figure out he would say that he didn't get an answer. It wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't a good thing either. The only thing that could help was that the book Annabeth and Piper would find- <em>please let them find a book like that- <em>would tell them if it was possible and how to do it.

A twig snapped under his hoof as he attempted to go in to her little space quietly, but he cursed the need for twigs to fall onto the ground. Juniper's head snapped up to him and she rushed over to give him a hug. He kissed her cheek in greeting and she stood back one step, looking at him with beautiful, questioning eyes.

"I didn't get an answer," he blurted before he lost his courage.

Her face fell, but she bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "Why not? she asked, her voice cracking.

"I asked, but no one knew if you could do it," he explained, stroking her cheek with a frown of his own. "Annabeth and Piper are looking for a book that could give them answers."

"But did they say they would let me if there was a way?"

Grover swallowed. He had no clue. Only Percy and Rose talked about a goddess of nature. His hesitation was the wrong answer for Juniper because her eyes filled with tears and she took a step back. "No, Juniper, they were concerned about whether it was possible!" he bleated nervously, grabbing her hand. "Percy and Rose, they seemed fine with it, and Piper I know is. The others didn't know if it was possible, so they didn't say anything because Annabeth started talking about books and you know how they get when someone mentions a book- especially the guys!" Great, now he was rambling and he sounded absolutely _stupid. _"But if Piper's in on it, so is Jason, and Annabeth's going to lean more towards it because Percy is, and Ashley's a sucker for romance, you know. We just need majority and I'm sure if Annabeth says it's possible then we can get that."

"When are they going to get the book?" Juniper sniffled, none of her tears falling, but staying in her eyes.

"I don't know, they have to look in the library that Athena had, and you know that thing must be huge, so it might take them a little time, but I'm sure Athena was organized and Annabeth came find a book if she really puts her mind to it. And she has Piper working with her, so they can search two times the space!"

"Do you think it's possible?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

"I-I...I really hope so," he replied, bleating again. "I didn't think it was possible for a god to die, and I'm an Olympian now...Anything's possible."

"Anything," she repeated, hugging Grover tightly.

**Well, it's not my best work, but it's not my worst either, and I'm fairly sure it's pretty long, so I hope it makes up for the loss. The number thing with Ashley losing- it probably shouldn't have happened, but I think that Rachel doesn't have much to do so she has more clearing to be the god for Camp. The number 25 corresponding with Piper's birthday, well, that's completely made up and I have no idea when her birthday is because I'm sure it was mentioned.**

**I have no idea if a tree can be immortal, but if it can, tell me so that we can have some Juniper and Grover action. I don't see much of that in the fanfiction archive. There'll be some Percabeth, Jasper, and some other couples in the future chapters, but we've got to hold on while they get adjusted, don't we? **

**How about this chapter, though? Did you...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Grover got the emergency IM from Iris herself, telling him that was a meeting for the Olympians in five minutes, three days after his announcement of his and Juniper's engagement, he was worried- to say the least.

It was already night when he teleported to New York, and that either meant that Annabeth found an answer to his question, she was still looking, but found some sort of lead, or it was just for Travis's trial of Connor being his assistant. Grover was half wishing it was the second or third- he didn't know if he was ready for a _yes, Grover, you can be with Juniper, the love of your life, for the rest of eternity _or a _no, I'm sorry, Grover, being with Juniper as an immortal is impossible and you can't have a happy ending. _

But really, if it was a no, _he_ would have to be the one to break the news to Juniper, and after dating her for a couple of years, he knew that she wouldn't take it well. Of course, neither would he considering the fact that he's being told he can't be with the one girl who liked him and he loved her more than enchiladas. And that was saying something. So, if it was a no, he'd have to stay strong in front of the other Olympians because he doesn't like just crying in front of anyone, and then he'd have to go back to where Juniper was, tell her that it's not possible and hold a crying dryad in his arms. She would cry forever, too, and then if he left for his duties, he'd never forgive himself, but if he didn't the world would be in chaos because of the god of the wild not doing his job…the other Olympians would not be happy with them and then it'd just be this huge mess that he really didn't want to do with. He didn't like to think of being with Juniper forever, but it was a possibility and Grover always, _always, _had to consider possibilities. He knew Pan was alive, didn't he?

The possibility of a no was a whole lot harder to imagine.

* * *

><p>However, when <em>Travis <em>got the IM, he was ecstatic. His job was easier, he got more sleep, and had lots more happy customers with Connor around to take half the damned list off his hands. Not only that, but the other Stoll had been in a better mood, also. You separate the horns from the goat and it's practically a sheep with different purposes.

But the two brothers (partners in crime, comrades, best friends, pranksters, thieves, sons of Hermes) worked excellent together- they always have, and if the gods allow it, they always will. They got the job done nicely and they had fun when they did it together- everyone can forget how boring doing the same things over and over can be if you don't have a best friend doing them with you to change it up the slightest.

There was no way that the other Olympians _wouldn't _allow Connor to be his assistant. Really, if he was getting this good of results, they wouldn't be able to deny it. Even Katie- Travis has no idea why she hates him or his brother so much- would have to see how much hotter Travis looked because of more sleep and an easier job. Of course, if she noticed that on Connor, well, there would be something wrong with her.

But if the Olympians didn't make Connor a god…Travis and Connor Stoll, two amazing partners in everything, would be separated, they had been good for three whole days (it was pure torture, he tells you) for no reason, and they would have to have a never ending prank on each god.

* * *

><p>Nico didn't care for the meeting, almost didn't go. He had more important things to deal with. Like how to get Sarah to <em>shut up and leave him alone <em>and how to get Rose to accept a marriage proposal by the end of the month. He didn't _want _to marry her, it was the fact that he _had _to. Ashley was too…cheerful and loud for him. Cole would kill him multiple times if he asked Sarah. Annabeth and him would've never worked out (and she was taken by his best friend). Thalia was a Hunter. Piper was completely Jason's- he had a soul come in the Underworld because he was talking about how good Piper must be in bed and Jason sort of lost his temper (maybe that's why he hadn't seen Piper and Jason go down into the mortal world…). Rachel and him were best friends, so it wouldn't work.

And that left Rose.

But he knew that she would never just say yes to marrying a guy that she hated or didn't like- like there's a difference- and didn't even know too well. He was going to have to get her to like him first…by the end of this month.

* * *

><p>Rachel was loving life.<p>

Most of the camp, although, saddened by the thought of their immortal parents dead, was relieved and enthusiastic about having Rachel as their new Camp director. She already knew mostly everyone there and Chiron was always awesome, so she knew this job would be easy enough. Plus, Camp was like the home and family she'd never really had, but had always wanted. Everyone was there and around, unlike her parents, and even if they fought, stole, pranked, cheated, dated, maimed, and moved on, they were still family to each other and that would never change. Her cave- oh, how she would miss it- had everything she _wanted by choice, _and she didn't have to worry about what her parents would say about it.

But Maria was nice and funny, so Rachel knew she was leaving it in good hands. Especially when Maria was a painter, too, just of portraits and scenery. So, so far, she was pretty awesome and Rachel knew they would be getting along just fine.

Of course, that was before she said a prophecy.

* * *

><p>Jason was nervous.<p>

There was one and a half weeks left before the end of the month and if he didn't act fast, someone else would ask Piper to marry them. If that happened, though, he'd kill the guy for asking and then try to figure out how to get Piper to say yes to his marriage proposal. But she probably already saw him asking her because she was the love goddess and he was in love with her. You never have any more privacy as a god.

Even if he was Roman, he knew that he just flat out asked her on their second date, she would decline, he'd be crushed, and they'd both be screwed. Besides, Piper deserved better than that- better than him. She was, after all, so amazing he was surprised that her name wasn't under the definition. And beautiful- just like a goddess…er, before she turned into a goddess and even now when she _was _a goddess…of beauty…

_Focus man! _He yelled at himself, nervously drumming his fingers on his thigh in the Throne Room with the others, waiting for a last few to show up. _How are you going to ask her to marry you when she already knows you will?_

He was screwed.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Annabeth called out, getting everyone's attention once they were all present for the meeting she had called together. "We have two things."<p>

"I vote yes!" Travis sang, grinning and raising a hand.

"Yes for what?" Leo asked, confused.

Will rolled his eyes at his friend. "Whether or not Connor becomes immortal."

"Ohh." Leo raised another hand for a yes. "He could help everyone out."

"I'm in," Cole announced, making everyone look at him in surprise. He shrugged. "I can use them for dummy practice."

Katie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "It would be fitting. I vote no."

"Well, hey, they'll make life interesting," Rose said, raising her own hand.

"He does need the help…" Will said slowly, raising a hand for yes.

"Why am I going to regret this later?" Ashley asked, frowning, but voting yes.

"No," Nico deadpanned, frowning.

"I'm with Death Breath," Thalia agreed.

Percy shrugged and raised a hand, looking at Rose. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"A prank war," she replied with a grin.

"Our lives would never be dull," Rachel laughed, voting yes.

"Cherries on top of the strawberry," Pollux mumbled, and everyone stared at him oddly. "What? I want cherries on top of my ice cream."

The group rolled their eyes at him. "I vote no," Annabeth announced, shaking her head. "I don't trust you."

"I'm staying neutral," Piper said, shrugging. "I don't really care either way- I just got more work to do with you two."

"Well, that's it then," Jason declared, looking around. "Majority wins- Connor becomes a god."

Annabeth sighed. "We'll do it later then, at the next meeting."

Travis whooped and punched the air triumphantly. "Oh man, this is going to be awesome! Are you ready for the time of your lives?"

"And…now I regret it," Ashley mumbled and Katie just glared.

"Okay, onto the next part," Grover said, bleating nervously.

"Oh, right." Annabeth snapped her fingers a book the size of four dictionaries landed in her lap with dust making a small cloud around it. She coughed and grunted, but found a small yellow bookmark that she used to open the book. After reading it for a second, she looked up to a nervous, fearful Grover and bit her bottom lip.

"Grover, I have an answer."

**So sorry for not updating. I've been having problems with my computer and I had to go to a friend's to get this one up. I hope this long chapter is enough for you guys, but I know it's really not that long. I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it longer next time- I'm hoping that'll be next weekend, but I don't know if my computer will be up and running.**

**Thanks for all the support, you guys!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Grover's heart was pounding, palms were sweating, and body shaking with nerves. He was the definition of nervous. This was the moment he would find out if it was possible and he couldn't tell if it was a yes or no by Annabeth's expression. He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing, but all he knew was that he was definitely not ready for a no, or an answer at all for that matter because he felt like he was going to pass out whenever Annabeth would open her mouth.

"Yeah?" he bleated, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. His stomach was in knots and there was those damned butterflies in there, trying to break out, but there was no way out, and gods, he was a wreck right now.

"It'll be a little hard," Annabeth replied, looking at him and here it was: that yes or no moment, "but I think we can turn Juniper immortal."

Grover took a deep breath and then promptly passed out in happiness, shock, and relief. Annabeth winced as his head hit the arm of his throne and Leo snickered while Piper rolled her eyes. "Someone should get him some food," Percy said, grinning at his best friend.

"Someone should get you a brain." Rose smirked at him and Thalia laughed next to her while Percy shot her a glare.

"Hilarous."

"Thanks. I try."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You guys are like children."

"You had to admit it was a good one," Thalia chuckled.

Sarah hesitated. "Yeah, it was. No offense, Percy!"

Percy snorted. "Thanks for your support."

"Guys, can we focus here?" Ashley asked, shooting them all a look that said _shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you. _Being all nice and cheery has its advantages when you want to hide the fact that you're actually really scary. "How are we going to turn Juniper immortal when Grover's passed out?"

"Whack him a few times," Cole offered, sharpening a knife without actually paying attention. "That'll wake him up."

"How are we going to make Connor immortal?" Travis mused, looking out in space with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You could get married to him," Annabeth replied with a snicker and Travis's head snapped to her.

"What?"

Everyone else laughed loudly at the thought. "Which one's the bride?" Jason wondered through laughs.

"Travis," Katie answered, snickering. "We've got to pick you out a dress and everything!"

"Oh, man, I so want to go to that!" Leo exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"I'll film it all!" Will said.

"I want a rainbow cake," Pollux said and everyone stopped mid-laugh to stare at him in worry and confusion. "What?" he snapped, glaring at them. "If we're throwing a birthday party, I want a rainbow cake."

It took a few seconds before everyone burst into laughter, even Travis who had been fuming and seething at the idea of marrying his sister. "That's not what we're doing," Rachel giggled. "We were talking about a wedding."

"Oh." Pollux shrugged. "I want to be married to Megan Fox with a rainbow cake."

That brought another round of laughter and Ashley shook her head at him. "Not your wedding," she breathed, "_Travis's."_

"Oh, is he finally marrying Katie? About time."

Katie and Travis stopped laughing while everyone else held their sides to try and stop the pain. They glared at each other. "As if I'd marry someone like you," Katie snapped angrily and Travis scoffed.

"Excuse me, you'd be lucky to marry me."

Katie let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, alright."

He frowned at her. "What's wrong with marrying me?"

"What do you mean? Have you _not _looked into a mirror?"

His frown deepened and he ruffled his hair. "I'm very good looking, for your information. You've just some eye sight problems."

She snorted. "Yeah, then so does the whole world."

"Well, any guy would be stupid to marry you!"

"And why's that?"

"Because you're bossy and don't know how to have fun!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Rose cried, seeing Katie's wide eyes flaming with anger. "That's enough!"

"I do too know how to have fun, Stoll!"

"No you don't!" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You take pranks _seriously."_

"Putting chocolate on my cabin was not funny!"

"It was hilarous!"

"That's enough you two," Jason ordered with his most stern and demanding voice. "Fight on your own time."

They huffed and looked away from each other, Travis glaring at the ground and Katie glaring at the wall. She knew how to have fun, his pranks just weren't funny. Who considers trashing a cabin _funny? _Really. And she was not bossy. She...just wanted things done right. That wasn't being bossy. Besides, she took a lot of the work herself so it was not bossy. Bossy people order people to do stuff and then don't do anything themselves. She does things herself. And she knows how to have fun. She does. It's just...different than his way of 'having fun', and doesn't involve pissing anyone off. So, he was completely wrong about everything. As usual.

Piper sighed and frowned at the ground. How in Hades- er, Nico- was she supposed to get those two together. She knew they didn't _hate _each other, but Katie _disliked _him very much. Travis, they all know, liked Katie. A lot. That's the reason why the Demeter cabin had so many pranks directed at it; Travis wanted Katie to notice him. And if it was a bad enough prank, he always ended up apologizing, but Katie just couldn't see past it to actually _know _Travis. And it's not like either of them were in the marrying list, so Piper couldn't push them together using that. It would take a whole lot to get them together and Piper didn't know where to start. Travis's end was easy, but Katie...oh, gods, this was going to take a lot of work and time.

"How do we turn Juniper into an immortal?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you can't turn anyone else immortal," Annabeth said immediately and Leo frowned.

"I wasn't planning that. I was just wondering for Grover over there."

"Fooooood."

"I'm telling you, if you had him smell some food, he'll wake up," Percy told them, leaning back in his throne and looked up at the ceiling, losing interest in the meeting.

"And I'm telling you, if someone got you a brain, maybe you wouldn't be so stupid," Rose said and Thalia laughed next to her, Annabeth giving a small smile.

Percy glared at her. "I'm not so stupid."

"I am," Pollux slurred, waving a bottle of wine and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Just ignore her, Perce," Nico ordered, tapping his foot along with some random song playing in his head. "Won't do you any good to listen to her."

"Thanks, di Angleo," Rose snapped, shooting him a glare before turning to tend to the hearth.

"Any time, Frieten."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Are we almost done here because I've got to get back to my Hunters."

"Well, I guess," Annabeth sighed, looking over at Grover. "We can't really say anything until he wakes up."

"What about Connor?" Travis asked, looking up at her.

"It's a long process," Annabeth frowned. "It's got to be on a full moon, at a precise time, and he's got to be drunk."

"A drunk Stoll," Piper mused, giggling.

"Oh, man, I'm totally filming that," Will laughed heartily, grinning.

"It'll be a diaster," Katie grumbled.

"Do we get to hurt him in any way?" Cole wondered, his eyes bright with the idea.

"No," Annabeth replied, shooting him a look that had him frowning. "We've just got to have him drink some nectar and when he's on the verge of burning, give him our blessing."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "If we do it wrong?"

Annabeth frowned deeply. "Well, it wouldn't turn out very good."

Travis paled considerably. "That's the only way?"

She nodded. "Unless you want to marry him. That's the easiest way."

"I think you should marry him," Ashley said cheerfully.

"Yeah, everyone would be much happier that way," Rachel joked.

He glared at them. "That's not happening."

Sarah shrugged. "Then don't cry when he dies."

He shot her a glare, but he was pale. "Thanks, you're a big help."

"Congrats to the happy couple!" Pollux giggled, raising his almost empty wine bottle.

"Why do we bring him to meetings?" Jason asked seriously.

"Every god has to be present," Thalia replied with a sigh.

"But it's funnier with him around," Leo pointed out and everyone had to nod in agreement.

"I'm surprised he still comes," Cole said, shrugging.

"So, can we go now?" Will wondered slowly, looking at his watch. "The sun's rising a little late in a lot of places."

Jason looked over to Annabeth. "Do we have anything else to discuss?"

"No," she replied. "We just have to have another meeting next week at the full moon. Thursday. Okay?"

"Thursday, right," Percy said as everyone got up and flashed out. "I'll let Grover know."

"I'll get you that brain," Rose joked and they shared a smile before leaving.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to meeeeeee, happy birthday to blue!" Pollux sang, rocking in his throne and pointing at the still passed out Grover who woke up with a groan.

"Oh, man what happened?" he asked, looking around as he clutched his head.

"Spongebob got married to Squarepants," Pollux replied, bursting into laughter. "Now it's Squarepants Squarepants!"

Grover looked at him weirdly before nodding slowly. "Right, um, I'm going to go now, okay?"

Before he flashed out, Pollux yelled, "Happy birthday blue!"

* * *

><p>Juniper was waiting anxiously near her tree, weaving daisy flowers into a necklace to pass the time, but her attention kept drifting whenever she looked up and around to see if Grover was back yet. He told her he'd be back after the meeting to tell her if it was a yes or a no and she was nervous. She loved Grover with everything she had. He was a cute, funny, brave satyr and he was an amazing boyfriend, too. When he asked her to marry him, she couldn't believe it. She had been wondering and worrying what they'd do now that he was a god and she was just a tree, but in that moment, all her worries and problems just seemed to vanish. It was one of the best moments of her life.<p>

But it'd all be in vain if there wasn't a way she could be turned into an immortal and be with him forever. She don't know what she would do if the answer was a no. She probably would cry, a whole lot, but after that, the future just lies blank. She couldn't imagine just being a tree for the rest of her life and then being reincarninated as a flower. It just didn't strike her. Not when she has Grover and she's so close to keeping him. She wonders if he would be as sad as she would. Or what he would do if it was a no. Would he mourn over her for a long time or just move on and get a new girlfriend? No, Grover wouldn't do that. He wasn't that heartless to forget about her. She didn't want him to move on, but he's a god and if it's a no and she dies, she knows he's going to. It's really the only option.

Her head snapped up as she about finished her necklace and a twig snapped in front of her. Grover never was the quietest in the forest. Or any place for that matter. She jumped up and crushed her daisy necklace in her hands as she watched him emerge from the darkness and come up to her. He smiled at her and she felt her heart beating in fear and nerves. This was the yes or no moment deciding on whether or not she'd be with the love of her life for all of time. Surely, Piper noticed and tried to help out...?

He kissed her cheek and sat down, patting the spot next to him. She carefully sat down, not taking her eyes off him. His smile grew at her. "What kind of wedding do you want, Juniper?" he asked and she squealed and threw her arms around him, knocking them both down to the ground in joy and relief.

"Any kind," she replied, beaming at him. "Just as long as it's with you."

* * *

><p>He kissed her and there was no more problems in the world at that moment.<p>

"Man!" Travis cried, appearing right in front of Connor making the other Stoll jump.

"What?" Connor mimicked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in!"

Connor's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're in, man, you're in!"

"Yes!" He fist pumped and they both laughed and hugged each other before awkwardly pulling away. Connor coughed. "Right. Well, um, when?"

"On a full moon. Next Thursday." Travis patted his shoulder. "I hope you're ready to get drunk."

Connor blinked. "What?"

"You've got to be drunk." Travis shrugged. "I don't know. It's got to be on a full moon, you've got to be drunk, and we've got to feed you nectar until you're about to burn before we give you our blessings."

Connor paled to Nico's skin tone. "What?"

"Don't worry, man, we won't screw up...I think."

"You think?" His voice raised an octave. "What do you mean we think?"

"Annabeth's on it, man, so there's nothing to worry about," he assured, patting his shoulder.

Connor waved his hands through the air. "That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Why not? It should."

"I could _die, _bro!"

"But you won't." Travis raised an eyebrow. "It's either that or we have to get married."

Connor paled even more, if that was possible. "Married? Oh, gods."

"Yeah, that's what I said. So you can take your chances and almost die or you can marry me, and I really don't want to do that."

"Well, neither do I, but I don't want to _die."_

"You won't. We'll get it right."

"Coming from the guy who almost blew off his finger!"

* * *

><p>"Frieten, wait up!" Nico yelled, walking out after Rose, knowing he didn't really have another chance.<p>

"What do you want, di Angelo?" Rose asked, turning around to watch him, frowning.

"I was thinking..." He joined her at her side and walked with her to the elevator. "About something that I needed your help with."

Rose snorted. "What could you possibly need my help with?"

"Well, I've got a little time to get married, and I was wondering if you'd help me."

She blinked in confusion. "I don't get it."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Seriously, Frieten? Will you marry me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I need to repeat it?"

"Did you really just ask me to marry you?"

He nodded. "It's not like you've got a husband already?"

She blinked a couple more times. "Are you serious right now?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Frieten. I'm asking you right now to marry me."

She frowned. "Marry you?"

He nodded again, slowly to help her understand. "Yep."

She studied him for a few minutes before she shook her head feverently. "I can't believe you," she choked. "I can't believe you'd actually ask me that."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Is that a no?"

She gave him a good punch before vanishing to the only place she thought of. How could he do that? They weren't even friends! How could he just ask her to marry him like that? With no warning? No first date? Nothing between them! It was insane! Did he really think she was going to say yes? Gods, she felt like crying.

So that's why, she appeared in front of Percy Jackson.

**I know it was a little mean for Nico, but I could see him doing that at the circumstances. And if some guy you didn't like very much just asked you to marry him, don't you think you'd get a little hurt too?**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating fast enough, but there's a lot of shit going on at my house and it's been preventing me to write, so I'm sorry. But I'm going to try and update as much as I can this week before the weekend because I'm going camping and tubing. Sounds fun, right? Have you ever been camping or tubing?**

**Well, how is this chapter? Did you...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


End file.
